Lost and Found
by writerdude3000
Summary: COMPLETE! PROM NIGHT UP! A (hopefully) better story than my other one. Find out where our favorite gang of kids are when they're 17! And what happens that might bring them together! R
1. Best Friends

xX... this is my new story, god willing it will be lots better than the Tour shit! ...xX  
  
Since they were 6 they had been inseparable. Wild horses couldn't drag them away. Nothing romantic, just total best friends. Now, they were both 17 and still best friends. Romance had never crossed their minds. Now Katie Cordova, book bag slung across her chest and shoulders, was making a new record running up the lawn and to English.  
  
"FUCK!" She screamed as the bell rang as she placed her hand on the steel doorknob.  
  
"Late again", she moaned inside her head. Professor Malsdorf would bite her head off. "Damn it", she though, as she trudged back to her dorm. She promised Zack that she would be his reading partner today. She hated herself, she always let him down. How could she, her best friend, she always let him down. "I'm such a washed up whore", Katie thought, pulling out a cigarette and heading into her dorm. She collapsed onto her bed and lit it, puffing and dragging slowly. And for a moment she forgot all her problems.  
  
Katie attended Phillips Green High, a boarding school. The high school for her elementary and middle school: Horace Green. They had made the decision to switch Phillips Green from day to boarding came just last year and Katie was still adjusting to the type of life. Being late for classes was one thing she hated about herself but something she couldn't help. She was a naturally late person. She popped School of Rock into her walkman and put on the earphones. The band hadn't seen each other since the end of Middle School when everyone but Zack seemed to fall of the face of the planet. Freddy, Marta, Larry and most of the other band had gone to the public school. But NO! Katie and Zack's parents sent them back for another 4 years at a small school. "It was to ensure your college education" Katie's parents had told her. BS! But at least she was still with her best friend in the entire world: Zack Mooneyham. That was the only plus. The negatives? Harder teachers, curriculum, harder everything!  
  
Back in reality Katie glanced at her watched, class was over, she put out her cigarette and picked up her bag and began to head up towards the Café.  
  
"Where the hell where you?" Zack's voice rang out behind Katie. She turned around and let Zack catch up to her. Katie smiled; her best friend was always a welcome sight.  
  
"I dunno," Katie replied, lost.  
  
"Yeah? Well I had to discuss Clockwork Orange with Marabou Culloms. That was not a fun experience."  
  
Katie began to crack up, Marabou was the biggest loser who wanted to be cool there ever was. Not that Katie and Zack were cool, no, in fact, they were far from cool. They were the sole representation of semi-punk in the school.  
  
Katie and Zack sat down at one of the tables on the covered patios.  
  
"Gimme a bag of chips, I'm starved!" Katie called after Zack as he began to head for the door. He turned around,  
  
"Why? Cuze you had such a taxing first half of the day?"  
  
"Shut up!" Katie yelled. Zack laughed and went inside.  
  
Katie and Zack had definitely changed since the days of the band and such. Though they had both matured a lot, it was really the difference in Katie that was stunning. No longer an awkward looking teen, Katie had really grown into her own. Still tall, but with less a gawky way about it. Her dark brown hair was a little longer and more pronounced, her face had smoothed out, per say. Finally, boys were beginning to notice her. Her breasts were of noticeable size and stature. And some of the guys really wanted to take her to the prom. Guys she didn't even know. So all in all, Katie had become a figure that was a gorgeous sight for sore eyes: Tall, lean, beautiful hair, and breasts that any guy would kill for to put on his girlfriend. Katie was defiantly, her own... Katie.  
  
Zack was taller, his hair longer, and his body leaner. But he went for a more punk aura than most girls would've liked. Always slouching, dark hair, a little too far from mainstream for most girls. But Zack wasn't looking for love; Zack didn't know what the hell he WAS looking for. But it wasn't girls or love.  
  
On the other hand, Katie was sick of being just friends with Zack. She wanted something more, but she just couldn't clue Zack in to her lust. "Oh well" she thought, "lost cause".  
  
"Here," was the word uttered from Zack's mouth that snapped Katie back into reality. Zack was offering a bag of lays potato chips.  
  
"Thanks," Katie mumbled. They did their homework in silence, no one wanting to break the shaky treaty that was the silence.  
  
"MAIL!" A shrill voice rang out. Katie looked up and went inside. Moments later she returned, beaming.  
  
"They're here! Zack! They're here!" Katie said, trying very hard to hide the excitement in her voice.  
  
Katie was carrying four large white envelopes. Two addressed to Zack, two to Katie. Katie handed Zack his and began tearing hers open.  
  
"YES!" Katie yelped, reading a letter that fell out of the first envelope, "I got into Middlebury! You?" Katie asked, regarding the first envelope that Zack was beginning to tear into.  
  
"Same, Kate, same!" Zack smiled, looking over the letter, "Just think! Middlebury College!" Zack was exited.  
  
"No! No! No," Katie said, dismay in her voice, "I didn't get into Cornell. The one we both really wanted to go too.  
  
"Kate?" Zack asked quietly.  
  
"What?" Kate replied.  
  
"I got in," Zack barely whispered.  
  
There was a long pause as Katie stared into space,  
  
"Well, of course you get in, you're the smart one. I'm so exited for you."  
  
"And, I'm not sure if I'm gonna go."  
  
"What? Why not!? Don't let me pull you back. I'm the slacker; I deserve to not get in. You're the smart one, you deserve it." Katie said, trying desperately to hide the tears and fear from her quivery voice.  
  
"No, I don't think its right to go. We've been friends for so long; I can't just cut the rope."  
  
"Zack, listen. We agreed that school would come before us. We're just friends. We can meet sometime. They aren't that far from each other." Katie said, she didn't know why she was pressuring Zack into going to Cornell.  
  
"See, I don't think that's the right choice though." Zack smiled. Katie leant back in her chair and sighed.  
  
"Thank god," Katie breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Zack began to laugh, a muffled laugh. Soon, Katie joined in. Soon they were laughing their heads off.  
  
"Hey Kate?"  
  
"Hmm?" Katie asked, regaining her composure.  
  
"Let's save the homework and do it tonight, kay?" Zack said, slamming his math book, "Let's go down by the lake."  
  
"Deal," Katie smiled and they headed for the small pond on campus.  
  
....................................................  
  
There was already a girl skipping stones when Katie and Zack sat down by the massive willow tree next to the lake. They sat in silence looking at the lake.  
  
"Long time no see," The girl said. Not turning around. It woke Katie and Zack from the trance they had been in.  
  
"What?" Katie asked.  
  
The girl turned around. She had straight hair and a pale complexion.  
  
"You don't remember me do you?" The girl asked.  
  
"Sorry but should I?" Zack asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah!" The girl said in disparity.  
  
"Whoever you are, can I help you?"  
  
"Can you show me around?" The girl asked, turning back to the pond, which she found fascinating.  
  
"There is a tour committee, would you like me to get one of 'em?" Asked Zack.  
  
"You don't remember me do you?" She paused, "Zack Attack." She turned to them and smiled.  
  
"Holy shit, Summer Hathaway?"  
  
The girl only smiled before running to Katie and Zack.  
  
.......................................................  
  
"George Clooney?"  
  
"God, he's SO hot, what I wouldn't give to get him in my bed."  
  
"So, we like him?" The women said jokingly.  
  
"Oh yeah," The blonde high school boy laughed.  
  
Maine had done strange things to Freddy Jones and his mother Laura. After Freddy's dad had left Laura made the move to live with her sister in Maine. They ended up staying a little longer than expected. Laura was finally breaking through the crust of her son. Learning more about him than she had probably wanted.  
  
"OK, so far we have: Brad Pitt, Josh Harnett, Diego Luna, Christian Bale, and Raul Esparza. Oh yeah, George Clooney. That gives us lots of options." Laura giggled, playfully punching her son. Freddy sat across the small, ratty wooden table in a pull over sweatshirt that was much too big, clutching a mug of coffee.  
  
"Fred, so, who in town?" Laura drew a line on her notepad under the celebrities.  
  
Freddy considered the question for quite some time before answering,  
  
"Jason Creston, he's got eyes to die for."  
  
They both laughed as Laura wrote the name down,  
  
"Any chance you think?" Freddy asked.  
  
"I dunno, he's got a girlfriend. But that never stopped anyone ever" Laura concluded. Putting the pad away. They got up.  
  
"I'm going to the movies, be back later" Freddy called, heading out the door. Laura leaned on the door frame smiling as her son walked down the rough path to the road.  
  
.........................................................  
  
"Lawrence, honey, you've been lifting weights for over an hour, don't you think you've done enough?"  
  
Lawrence Tsai, sighed, setting down the weights back on the rack. Now HE was Mr. Cool. The move to California had inspired him to take control of his body. He was quickly on his way to becoming the most popular guy in school. He put on his shirt and walked to school.  
  
"Hey! Infante! Homework?" Lawrence yelled at small Gordon Infante across the hall. Gordon looked up from his book and quietly shuffled over to Lawrence.  
  
"Here," Gordon sighed, handing him a piece of paper with scribbles.  
  
"It better be right, I don't have time to check it." Gordon looked down and walked away, "Michelle! Come over here!"  
  
Michelle Green looked up from her friends, adjusted her tank top and skipped over to Lawrence.  
  
"Larry, baby, you look great!" Michelle exclaimed, loudly chewing on a piece of bubble gum.  
  
"Babe, let's go to class," Lawrence took Michelle in his arms and kissed her. She giggled and they went into class. Lawrence smacked Gordon into the locker on the way in. Gordon didn't care, not at all, because today would be the best day of his life. Period.  
  
xX... Hope this is better than my other story! ENJOY! ...xX 


	2. Revealing

xX... OK, I'm continuing. Kill me, I know! THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! CAUTION: Bad language! ...xX  
  
"Oh my god, Summer, I can't believe you are here! What ARE you doing here?" A flabbergasted Katie asked, letting go of Summer.  
  
"My Dad got a re-transfer. So, now I'm back. I think," Summer joked. She had loosened up... LOTS, "Zack, you look, wow, I mean. You've grown up so much," Summer approached Zack, who hadn't said anything for the longest time.  
  
"Yeah? Thanks," Zack blushed, pulled his sweater closer and looked down. Trying to hide the embarrassment  
  
"Zacky-Waky's a little embarrassed isn't he," Cooed Katie slightly tugging his ear.  
  
"Hey, Summer, what's up?" Zack asked, trying to be cool about the whole thing.  
  
"Loosen up; I used to be your girl friend. You do remember don't you?" Summer asked.  
  
"Summer, it's SO great to see you, I mean, amazing. But, why aren't you going to public school or something?" Katie asked, questioning.  
  
"Because, my old man wants to get rid of me," Summer smiled.  
  
They laughed; silence draped over the three like dark storm clouds cover a whole mountain. Finally the silence was broken. Katie got up.  
  
"I gotta go, I've got shit loads of homework," Katie said, dusting herself off.  
  
"I think, I better, go with." Zack said, also getting up.  
  
"OK! SEE YA AFTER WINTER BREAK WHEN I COME IN! KAY?" Summer called after them.  
  
"She's changed," Zack said when they were out of ear-shot.  
  
"Hell ya, it's for the good, I think," Katie added, as they headed up the lawn.  
  
The sudden re-entrance of Summer and how much she had changed had shocked Katie and Zack out of the monotone life they had been trapped in.  
  
Now Katie had competition. It was clear that Summer would kill for the new Zack. She'd just have to make the move, on her best friend for forever, first. That was that.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Marta Hale was lying in bed, pants off, shirt off. Lying next to her was her boyfriend Chad. She had put on her panties and bra, and they were both staring quietly at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh look, I see a caterpillar!" Marta broke the silence. Not looking at Chad, who was sitting in bed completely naked.  
  
"Where?" He asked.  
  
"There, dumbo!" Marta laughed, pointing up at some cracks in the ceiling.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I see that now!" He said, eyes brightening.  
  
They laid in silence for some time.  
  
"Fuck," Marta said.  
  
"Again?" Chad joked.  
  
"No, ass, I have to be home. Jesus Christ! Time flies!" She jumped up and pulled on her jeans and t-shirt. As she was heading at the door, she stopped, and went back to Chad who had sat up, "Love ya!" She said, pecking him on the cheek. He smiled and she ran out the door.  
  
....................................................  
  
"Lawrence, would you like to answer the problems on the board?" Mr. Thomas asked Lawrence. Lawrence's hand had shot up into the air as soon as Mr. Thomas had looked for volunteers. Gordon smiled and slid down in his seat. Lawrence bounded up to the board and did some skateboard trick on the way up, all the girls laughed. He got the requested reaction.  
  
"Lawrence, what were you thinking?" Mr. Thomas spat as he reviewed Lawrence's answers. Everyone burst into laughter.  
  
THE BOARD:  
  
1. 124532 Divided by 34 times 345 square root of 6= go suck my dick Mr. Thomas  
  
2. Why did the Ewells hate Atticus? = I'm hard for ya Joe Thomas. Bite me!  
  
3. Put the periods in this sentence: = I. Want. You. To. Lick. Me.  
  
4. SAT PREPERATION: Thomas, leave me god damn alone, fuck hole!  
  
Lawrence looked at the board. He caught his breath. Gordon drew aimlessly on his desk. "Mr. Thomas, I didn't write those!"  
  
"What? You have Gordon over here do it for you?" Mr. Thomas half joked, half gave Lawrence the evil eye, "I don't know what came into you, but go to the principal right now! AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL MY CLASS IS OVER!" Mr. Thomas was read. If looks could kill, Gordon would've been laying lifeless on the floor. Lawrence stormed out of the room, "Gordon, can you tell me the answers?"  
  
"Certainly Mr. T"  
  
.......................................................  
  
"Tomika! Hurry up!" Alicia called, annoyed. They were trying on clothes at Wal-Mart.  
  
"Hold on, I, for one, wanna look good for my date!" Tomika yelled from the dressing room.  
  
"You've tried on, like, fifteen outfits. C'mon, we still gotta get ready!" At that moment Tomika burst out.  
  
"READY! LET'S GO!"  
  
"It's about time," Tomika waved her finger.  
  
They went to the check out, paid and got into Alicia's car. They drove quickly back to Alicia's house and spent the next three hours getting ready.  
  
"THEY'RE HERE!!! AHH!" Alicia called running back to her room. She heard her mom open the door.  
  
"Hello, Leonard, Marc, so nice to see you. Yes, come on in, you can wait in the living room. They'll be out right away." She hummed sweetly.  
  
"Ready?" Tomika asked, swallowing hard.  
  
"This is it, we got the dreamiest guys ever. DON'T BLOW IT!" She joked. They both took a deep breath and stepped into the living room...  
  
......................................................  
  
"Zack?" Katie asked, as they did their homework. Zack was hunched over a book. Making notes as he read.  
  
"Hmm?" Zack responded.  
  
"I'm really tired. And I still got three pages for Malsdorf, and six for Wilkes."  
  
"So am I, I'm pooped."  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
There was a long uneasy silence.  
  
"As friends?" Zack asked, his voice quivering.  
  
"No, as in, do you love me as a girl friend?"  
  
"Lemme get back to you on that one? Kay?" Zack said.  
  
"Fine," she sighed. NOT the desired reaction or end product. Then again, "what was I thinking?" she thought, "what did I expect, him to confess his love and for us to fall into each others arms? Geez, get a friggin life Kate," she told herself.  
  
It got later and later and the sun only fell. Soon there was a full moon and it shone brightly. First Katie fell asleep, right on the table. Then Zack, he fell, his head resting on hers.  
  
xX... OK, that's it for now! ENJOY IT! ...xX 


	3. BARE the musical, sickos!

xX... Ok, hope you weren't too offended from last chapter! This one skips to Winter Break. Whatever the name is beside is the POV it's being told from (or journal or w/e). Read on! R&R! ...xX  
  
Xo.... KATIE .... JOURNAL  
  
This weekend was the first of winter break! It was amazing! Zack and I are back to being 'just friends'. Fuck that! Anyways... Today we went, just him and me, to New York City. It was crazy. We saw this funky musical called BARE. It was about these kids at some school and one of 'em was gay. 'ORIGINAL', I know. So, but there was this great song. I'm in heaven: ZACK BOUGHT ME THE ALBUM! My love and best friend spent money on me, good thing! These are the lyrics.  
  
Remember back in 7th grade?  
  
Endless games of truth or dare,  
  
Double dates in dark arcades?  
  
When I close my eyes I'm there,  
  
I think my mother took this pictures,  
  
Back when we are all just friends,  
  
Memories that fade and flicker,  
  
Burn again when I pretend,  
  
Life is short, and life is strange,  
  
Trouble now and troubled past,  
  
Times just change, they rearrange,  
  
And little girls grow up so fast,  
  
Feel it how it grows inside me,  
  
Swirling ball of anguished cries,  
  
Haunted- daunted- so unwanted,  
  
Feel it's anger in my rise,  
  
Dream a dream,  
  
Then start another,  
  
Life is there to disappoint,  
  
Will someone out there call my mother,  
  
Look at me, mom, all grown up.  
  
Good catholic girl,  
  
Her soul was saved,  
  
But now, of course, it comes to this,  
  
If only I had just behaved or only stopped at just 'a kiss'  
  
It hits me, paralyzing shutter, face the music, take a bow,  
  
Just another unwed mother,  
  
One more sad statistic now!  
  
Dream a dream,  
  
Then start another,  
  
Life is there to disappoint,  
  
Will someone out there call my mother,  
  
Look at me, mom, all grown up.  
  
Little lies and big decisions,  
  
Who to tell, and where to go?  
  
Follow someone else's vision,  
  
Or trust my own, cuze I don't know!  
  
Am I supposed to love this child?  
  
Is it just that simple then?  
  
Tell me how this change should happen!  
  
Tell me how, tell me when!  
  
YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!  
  
Dream a dream,  
  
Then start another,  
  
Life is there to disappoint,  
  
Will someone out there call my mother,  
  
Look at me, mom, all grown up.  
  
Deep huh? I started to cry, I leaned my head on Zack's shoulder, he didn't mind! I want Zack more than ever! I think he's seeing now. But, oh no, Summer comes to school after winter! Zack HAS decided to go to Cornell! My best friend! He told me at lunch. We stopped at Virgin Records, I got a CD, and we went everywhere. It was so cool! I love New York! Anyway, something really cool happened! Guess who we saw in the city? DEWEY god damn FINN!  
  
It was so weird! He sorta smiled, and nodded, and then we talked for a while. It was awkward. Sorta like when we saw Summer for the first time again. Zack took up guitar again. I forgot for, like, ten seconds how much he rocks my world. When we got back some guy asked me to the prom again, I mean, I don't even know them! What the hell do they see in me? Is it my boobs? Gotta go! Zack's calling!  
  
Ox... Freddy ... journal  
  
I did it, I actually did it. I ran away. AND IT TOOK ME THIS LONG? God! Anyway, I hitch-hiked my way all the way to New York City. As I was wandering around I thought I saw Zack. I yelled but he didn't hear me. Who was that girl he was with? I'm off to find George Clooney! And myself! Lata  
  
xX... OK, I realize that this chapter was short-ish and dumb and bad, it's a big turning point for the story so just working with me! K? ps- thanks to BARE the musical for providing me with the song: All Grown Up (citied by Katie above) and the inspiration for the story. Lot's more to come! Keep reading and reviewing and thanks SO much!!! Peace out! ...xX 


	4. Christmas

xX... sorry, I know the last chapter sucked, lots! But I'm still new to this POV thing and the whole idea thing but, yeah, live with it! ...xX  
  
Ox... Freddy ... POV  
  
I followed them, no, that's a very harsh word: follow. I sort of, hmm, trailed them. I was in the train car right behind them. That woman was Katie! Boy has she changed! A LOT! Not that I like her or anything, I guess. I'm still really confused, just about me. Now, after seeing Katie I think I might be Bi now. GEEZ! Why is everything so confusing? I hate this life.  
  
..end..  
  
"Marta? Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Mrs. Hale called to Marta from the kitchen as Marta burst in, "You're never home. I'm sad, and scared that I'm losing you. Ever since you met that Chad guy, you're never- MARTA! COME HERE!" Mrs. Hale yelled at Marta. Marta grumbled under her breath. She threw off her jacket and pulled down her very large sweater.  
  
"Marta, is there something wrong? It's Christmas tonight. Are you staying home?"  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
Marta, your Dad's coming into town, he wants to see you. I mean, he REALLY wants to see you. That's why he's coming."  
  
"I'll stop by and say hi, that'll satisfy him alright." Marta laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Marta, you know how much this means--- what the hell are you wearing? That's a huge sweater. Is that mine?"  
  
"No, of course not. I'm going." Marta hurried off into her room and slammed the door.  
  
........................................................  
  
"Katie?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"It's Christmas, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno, something with Summer I guess."  
  
"How bout, let's hang out in the dorm?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"kay."  
  
"Night"  
  
"Ditto"  
  
.......................................................  
  
Xo... Katie ... POV  
  
The more I think of him, the worse it gets. Every time I look at him, it's like fire burning deep down inside me, something that I just want to let loose. It's horrible. I do think he's catching on though. I'll ask him tonight, cuze it's Christmas! My favorite! Summer's calling me, she always needs something!  
  
..end..  
  
There was almost no moon on December 25th. Katie, Zack, and Summer sat on the coach in front of the fireplace in the dorm's common area. They all clutched a mug of steaming hot cocoa.  
  
"It's snowing!" said Zack, getting up.  
  
"Really?" Summer exclaimed and lept up to be besides Zack. Katie scowled under her breath.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Katie whispered, apparently to no one but herself... But Summer heard.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too!" Summer squealed.  
  
Katie got up.  
  
"Summer, I really think you should go back to your dorm, I think they're missing you." Katie said, as serious as possible.  
  
Summer didn't say anything, she smiled at Zack and was out the door.  
  
"What'da do that for?" Zack asked.  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"What?" Zack said, annoyed.  
  
"I love you! I'm yours, take me!"  
  
"I'm sorry?" Zack responded, dumbfounded.  
  
"Just hold me, and don't let go," Katie whispered into his ear and hugged Zack.  
  
"Katie? I've always been madly in love with you!" Zack laughed.  
  
"Don't talk, just touch." Katie whispered into his ear.  
  
They kissed, they kissed with such furor that they were soon running into things, but totally oblivious. It was getting pretty steamy when Katie slammed the door shut with her foot.  
  
xX... OK, OK, I know. Don't harass me about it. ...xX 


	5. Some thoughts on Christmas

xX... Hey, everyone thinks this story is... "interesting". LOLZ, it's ok, this one still isn't as good as my other ones... Enjoy (I guess) ...xX  
  
!#ZACK!#  
  
She grabbed me by my shirt, it was a dark blue polo (btw, my fav.) and she drew me close. I had been waiting for this day for ever. She embraced me and ran her fingers through my soft dark hair. I clutched the back of her head and felt her hair run through MY fingers. Her hair was soft and pretty long; it's dark, like mine. Never had I seen a girl's hair this close up. She breathed softly into my ear as we 'locked lips'. It was just like in the movies. A fire blazing in the fireplace, presents waiting under the tree, we wouldn't stop either. She started moving her to her dorm bedroom. Before I knew it she had slammed the door shut with her foot. We feel onto the bed, still locked in our passionate kiss...  
  
The next morning I awoke lying next to her. My shirt off, my boxer shorts on. Covered in a white sheet. She was still sleeping. I wrapped my hand around her waist. Her body was warm. What had we done last night? A question that no doubt had perplexed many a celebrity. I went into the common room. I got Katie three gifts even before we were 'in love' officially. I think she'll like them. One: an ornate cast iron cigarette holder. (For the classy part of my best friend!) Two: the greatest hits of Yes (her favorite band) Three: Some excuse slips (which I killed my nerves by stealing, something I NEVER do, that's love right there). She's big into skipping classes. I don't understand it, that's why she got into Middlebury and not Cornell I guess. She totally confuses me. But she's drop dead gorgeous. I dunno, it puzzles me too. We're going back to NYC on Friday. There's so much to do, we could never get bored there.  
  
Katie just woke up, looking as thoroughly tired and exhausted. Even though she was stunning. I gaped and ogled again at her. I don't think she minded though. Or she would've bit my head off. She just smiled. We opened gifts. She loved my gifts. She hugged me and we kissed. I opened mine. Here's what she got me:  
  
A fake gold chain ("you need some bling-bling Zack!" she laughed)  
  
A book I'd really wanted: Wicked by Gregory Maguire  
  
"Last night" (we both laughed at that one!)  
  
Boy do I love Christmas. But, unfortunately, I had to write the essay for Cornell. DRAG. After that I played a little guitar. I'm trying to get back into it. It's not easy... Lemme tell ya!  
  
Summer dropped by, she's leaving. AGAIN. She's too privileged. But she's nice so I guess I can't complain. And she'd die for me. So, yup. BYE!  
  
$Marta$  
  
Fun, I'm pregnant. I know. Don't say it.  
  
I haven't told anyone. Not even Chad. I should shouldn't I? I guess so.  
  
I'm such a whore. I know that... I want to be back in 6th grade, with Dewey, with Katie, with Summer. I'm so lost. When's the found part?  
  
%&)Gordon%&)  
  
Christmas sucks, all the time. Every year. Since 6th grade. Since everyone left, we began to hate each other. Then I guess fate intervened, everyone just split. That's when it went downhill. Lawrence skyrocketed to cool. I went straight down. My best friend Marco left. That sucks. This Christmas my Dad left. Fun, I know. Marta used to say that. She was my second best friend. That's all over. Now I'm a loner. That's that. This Christmas, besides Dad leaving, was boring. No Christmas. No Snow. No Nothing. Only me sitting at home, I opened the one and only present I got. A scarf. Fun. What a way to spend Christmas. Life sucks, I hate California. I want to go home to New Jersey. Like a said, Christmas sucks. Not only that, but life blows. I miss everyone, except Lawrence and Michelle; I want to go home...  
  
#Eleni#  
  
This sucks! I haven't been in the story at all yet. Well, here am I! WATCH OUT! In 7th grade I moved to London England, my dad got a work change. We still live there. I'm in 12th grade. At an American school. We live in Chelsea, this hip very cool neighborhood. Last night I was going through my CD collection (believe me, I have so many) and I found this really awesome CD, the band is School of Rock. They're pretty good. Not, great, just good. I think I've heard them before but I'm not so sure...  
  
=)Billy=) School? Who needs it? When I was in 10th grade I was hired by Rosie O'Donnell to create the costumes (along with Bobby Pierce and Mike Nicholls) to do the costumes to a new musical opening on Broadway. It was called Taboo. It only lasted 100 performances. But I'm still not in school. I don't think I will. I like this life. Bobby and Mike got Tony nom's for the costumes. I didn't. FUCK THEM! They didn't win though, dirty whores they are.  
  
xX... Do you like this format better? Anyway, I know it's slow; I'm just trying to set up for some stuff. CONTINUE R&Ring! PLZ! PS- Taboo, you're too good for Billy! ...xX 


	6. A Series of Fortunate Events

xX... I've decided to stick with the format that I used in the last chapter, at least for a while. ALSO: please check out the chapter: HELP! From Where Did All Those Years Go! PLZ! DO ME A FAVOR! It is muey importante! OK, um.. THANKS TO ALL THOSE REVIEWERS! You turned this stupid idea into a real story! YOU KICK ASS! Hmm. That's it for know, lata! ...xX  
  
?/Katie?/  
  
Christmas was the best. I felt so bad. Zack got me three presents and I only got him two. Probably cuze I've wasted so much of mine of cigarettes. URG! Anyways, I told him that 'last night' was my third present. We both got a good chuckle out of it. Summer stopped by to tell us that she was going on vacation. I was cold; I don't know where this sudden hatred comes from. She was, like, my best friend, that is until she left me for dead at a club once... I should be nice and welcoming. But I think she likes Zack. How can Zack like her now! HA! I've won! (I think). Anyway, Zack is going on vacation too, he's going to London and Paris and Rome. He used up all of his money (along with a loan from his parents). It's his graduation present. I wish I was rich like him. I'm gonna ask him if I can tag along. He'll probably say "if you can pay your way". I'm gonna miss him SOOOO much. There'll be no one left for me to hang out with. But, I guess, he deserves it. He's put up with me letting him down already for the first half of the year. I'm listening to BARE. I can't stop listening to that one song. I think it's hitting pretty close to home. I got a letter from Marta yesterday. My second best friend who I haven't heard from since 6th grade. She's scared. She's pregnant. With that filthy, dirty, no good, bastard, Chad. AKA: her boyfriend. I knew he'd take her. Marta doesn't want abortion though. She wants to keep it. For me? I don't know.  
  
{[}Freddy{[}  
  
I stopped following Zack and Katie. I went back to New York City. Guess who I saw? Dewey. It was strange. Very awkward. I was feeling queasy. I went to see this musical called BARE. It was strange. It hits where it hurts. There are people dealing with all sorts of problems. Like mine. What happened to me? I used to date every girl in class, kiss em, leave em, and move on. What happened? When I saw Zack, my heart did a flip-flop. I wonder if he and Katie are going out. I pray to god not. I'm living with my Marco and his family in New York. They're really nice to let me stay without telling my parents. She's probably worried sick. After what happened to my sister... I think I'm gonna go back to that boarding school just to take some pictures. Of. Him.  
  
$Marta$  
  
Two amazing things happened this week. One, I got a reply back from my old friend: Katie. She said, she thinks she hast he same "disease" as me. Who knows? I hope not. She wants to hunt down Chad and kill him. So do I. But I told her not to. Second, my old best friend called me. GORDON! I was so exited. We talked, for like, two hours. My mom made me get off. We talked about the last 6 or 7 years. I started crying. We exchanged emails and IM's. He said he missed his best friends. A lot. I said I'm alone and scared and I miss him more than I miss anyone else. He gave a choked laugh, but I knew he was holding back tears. He always did that. Especially when he announced he was moving. And I did the same on the same day. He told me about Lawrence and Michelle. I want to kill them. I would go to California if I could and slap them silly. WHORES! What happened to nice Lawrence? Than we talked about guys and girl. I told him I'm pregnant. He was silent for a long time, than said, Chad? I said: yeah. He did that choking laugh thing again. Than he said: Congrats. He doesn't have a girlfriend. Figures. How he's living. He told me about his dad, and everything. I unloaded all my life's problems. He than proposed that before winter is over (two weeks) me, him, and Marco (our posse). I said great. San Francisco isn't that far from LA. The problem is Marco. He lives in New York City. I cried again. This time so did he. He said, he's so glad he spoke to me. He missed me so much. That made me cry harder and I said the same. Than mom kicked me off. I quickly said good-bye and shot mom a dirty look. My life has some hope!  
  
&Marco&  
  
Freddy's living with us. I think he's gay. But I'm too shy to ask him anything. He just sleeps with us and than leaves everyday. I got a phone call from, guess who, my old pal GORDON! I'm so happy! Christmas was great. I spent it at Rockefeller Center in the Ice Rink with my girlfriend Alicia Allen. Anyways, Gordon wants to know if I can come to LA to have a reunion type thing, with Gordon and Marta (my two old best friends). I said I'll try. I asked my parents they said, fine. They're fighting a little. So, I'm sitting here at the airport. Waiting to board flight 647 with 'service to' LA. I'm so excited. This is gonna be great!  
  
%&)Gordon%&)  
  
Marco's on board. Marta is too. I cried when I called her. I'm such a wimp. She's pregnant. I want to kill that prick of a boyfriend. Chad. But I'm scared for her. I'm waiting at Flanagan Café. It's in my neighborhood of LA. I see someone walking up the street. She's got long blonde hair, and she's wearing a large sweater. MARTA! I ran up to her. We hugged for a long time. She started crying again. That made me cry, STOP GORDON, STOP! We sat down and immediately we had so much to talk about. I heard that when you re- meet a friend you haven't seen in a long time, it's really awkward. I guess not. Marco just sat down. He looks the same, just taller. Marta looked around and started bawling. So did Marco, that mean I did too. It was so embarrassing. The waiter came and I ordered three cokes out of instinct. Marta and Gordon just laughed. We talked about everything; we were there for over three hours. The waitress shoed us away cuze she needed the table. So we just walked around. Marta is so hot. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes. Even though she's pregnant, she still rocks my world. I hate Chad.  
  
#Eleni#  
  
Me! Again! Woot! Anyway. Christmas in London is just the most AMAZING thing. First we went to Victoria and Albert Hall for a concert: Rolling Stones. THEY ROCK! Then to Hyde Park for fireworks. Than with my boyfriend: Euan to Harrods for some last minute Christmas shoplifting. I love it! We got some caviar and some toasties. We ate them as we sat on the edge of a beautiful fountain. Oh, it was just the best, best, best. Too bad I'm Jewish. Even though I'm Jewish Euan got me a gift. WHAT A SWEETIE! (. It's this really cute ring that says my name, engraved in the band. It's beautiful. I love him so much. Guess what, I'm going to New York City for five days. BYE!  
  
!#Zack!#  
  
Katie asked if she could go to Europe with me. I had been waiting for that. I'd already bought her a ticket. I said of course. She got so excited. We kissed. The flight was fun. We sat next to each other and we annoyed the couple next to us who were trying to get it on. We kept on asking them for stuff and laughing real loud. It was really fun. We landed and went to our hotel. A large one called the Intercontinental London. It's great. Our room has this huge Mini-Bar. We raided it first thing. We just slept, there's only one bed. Oh well, we'll manage ;). We were so tired. We just kept on sleeping and sleeping and sleeping. London is a great city though. But it's really cold.  
  
=)Billy=)  
  
Oh how winter is horrid. Truly horrid. Christmas was horrible. I stopped talking to my family when I left for New York City. They aren't privileged enough to talk to me. I spent Christmas listening to the Taboo city. And crying. Truthfully, I miss everyone. Especially the band. But, I've left that life. Don't look back. That's what I always say. Looking back only hurts you. But I want to, I want to so bad...  
  
xX... hope you like it! ...xX 


	7. Queen

xX... WOAH, a bunch of response on that last chapter! Anyways; don't worry about Freddy, I've already thought out him, but you can worry about Eleni and Billy. I've got no fucking idea where I'm taking them. BTW- in the last chapter Billy says :I spent it listening to the Taboo city. It's supposed to be Taboo CD. Yup. Um. In this chapter I'd like to thank Queen for making We Will Rock You, the most kick ass musical ever. Yup! ...xX  
  
?/Katie?/  
  
Zack is the most romantic guy ever! He took me to see this musical We Will Rock You. It has all the music of Queen in it. It was so amazing. I wanna see it again. I bought the album, and it's finally taking my mind of BARE. It's such a great musical! I hope it comes to America soon. We sat in the theater for over two hours watching cool effects and listening to this complete hottie wail out the Queen songs. Zack put his arm around me, I just moved a little closer to him. It was so great. After that we went and got an Italian dinner. London is amazing. I've never been out of the city. Guess what!? We saw Eleni! But she must be on drugs or something. Here's how it went:  
  
Me: Eleni! Eleni?! Is that you? Oh my gosh! It's so great to see you!  
  
I run over to her, Zack pays the restaurant bill (btw- we split it for those who think I'm using him for a free trip!)  
  
El: I'm sorry, who are you? Do I know you?  
  
Eleni's walking with this really tall dirty blonde guy with spiky hair.  
  
Me: Eleni, it's me KATIE!  
  
El: What? Euan, let's go.  
  
They start to walk away. I get desperate, I start singing  
  
Me: Baby we were making straight A's, we were stuck in a dumb daze...  
  
El: I'VE HEARD THAT SONG! That band's nothing compared to Euan's band  
  
She kisses him)  
  
Me: You're a freak, and a bitch.  
  
I storm away. I think they're happy because now they start making out. I hate them. Zack just shrugged and we walked down Strand Boulevard (the street where all the theaters are), we held hands, we walked past this really fancy looking hotel: The Savoy.  
  
"Let's get some English tea!" Zack said, pep in his voice.  
  
"What!? It's almost midnight!" I said, flabbergasted.  
  
"So? They'll serve some tourist's I bet!" He grabbed my hand and started running down the road that leads to the hotel.  
  
"NO!" I shrieked but I soon found myself laughing as we ran towards the hotel. The doorman opened the door and smiled. We walked through the plush lobby down to the dinning room.  
  
"Hello my good sir, is there still some tea brewing for some tourists on a romantic vacation?" Zack said, giddy with excitement.  
  
The matre'd looked at us funny for a while than lead us to a table by the window. It look out right next to the London Eye and the Thames river. It was so romantic. We drunk our tea and ate our scones and than paid and left. We walked back to our hotel.  
  
"Lemme change," Zack said and went into the bathroom. Meanwhile I changed, as I removed my shirt and clutched my stomach. A tear ran down my cheek. I quickly put on some Joe Boxer Pants and a white shirt. Zack came out; he was wearing plaid boxers and a Ramones shirt. We climbed into bed and turned the TV on. Nothing good, we watched the news and than Zack fell asleep. I sat up and watched him for a while, before I too, drifted off into a sleep filled with Queen and Scones...  
  
{[}Freddy{[}  
  
I must be some type of sick pervert. What the hell was I thinking!? I must be crazy. I am crazy. I'm going home, now, I'm getting back on the train to Maine. Just let me finish this joint before I go...  
  
$Marta$  
  
Oh, I had the most amazing week. I went to LA, saw my best friends, went home, broke up with Chad and now I'm sitting on my sofa, pondering life's existence. I'm feel crazy this week. Awash with happiness. I IM'd Gordon just a couple minutes.  
  
MeHateMe: Hey Marty!  
  
IcePrincess4: yo, roadrunner, wassup?  
  
MeHateMe: nm, u?  
  
Ice Princess4: same old, same old.  
  
MeHateMe: guess who I just got an email from?  
  
Ice Princess4: who?  
  
MeHateMe: Billy.  
  
IcePrincess4: Billy as in billy stylist billy?  
  
MeHateMe: yuppie  
  
IcePrincess4: OMG, whatd he say?  
  
MeHateMe: he's hates life and wants to get back together.  
  
IcePrincess4: really?  
  
MeHateMe: no, he said he wants to see us all in a Turkish bath. (  
  
IcePrincessMe: fuck off. lol  
  
MeHateMe: lol...  
  
IcePrincess4: doesn't he live in new york. Isn't he on broadway.  
  
MeHateMe: WAS on broadway. He sounds depressed.  
  
IcePrincess4: I dunno how we could see him.  
  
MeHateMe: same, neways. So, g2g. bye.  
  
IcePrincess4: bye, Gordon  
  
MeHateMe: yea  
  
IcePrincess4: wanna be the dad?  
  
MeHateMe: what? I dunno, lemme get back to you. K?  
  
IcePrincess4: fine, luv ya.  
  
MeHateMe has signed off  
  
IcePrincess4 has signed off  
  
Personally I think that Billy deserves what he got, leaving us, and leaving his family. What a prick.  
  
--Tomika--  
  
Life sucks. Leonard broke up with me. I hate him. I walked around New York by myself today, I just wandered around the city. I didn't do anything, just sorta, loitered. I know, loitering. Not something that I should be doing. But it's winter break so I don't care. Really, I don't care about anything right now. Nothing, nada, zip.  
  
xX... well, that was sorta a weird chapter now wasn't it! ...xX 


	8. MidStory Thanks!

xX... I usually don't do this 'till the end but I think I should thank all the people who helped me keep going with their fabulous reviews! It was so unexpected!! Thanks! ...xX  
  
Tmrwspromise- My first reviewer! Always encouraging and sending kind words! And always commenting on the plot with gasps and shudders LOL! Thanks SOOO MUCH!  
  
Mellowyellow36- you scared me for a second in one of your reviews!! I knew you'd come around! Thanks for reviewing, like, every chapter! You rock!  
  
Nanners-77- Hey, so you didn't like my other story that much, understandable, but I'm glad you liked this one! THANKS SOO MUCH!  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo- Riley the Rattler! Thanks so much for always reviewing and giving me suggestions. Interesting, hmmm, your reviews are hmm interesting! JK! Thanks so much! Rock on!  
  
Waterbug 7- I guess reviewing once is ok, thanks so much, you're the only one who didn't seem to mind the fact that Freddy's gay! YOU ROCK! thanks sooo much!  
  
Butterflyer- Wow, this is a strange thank you, thanks for reviewing!  
  
AND FINALLY, my most faithful revieiwer...  
  
xXxSarahxXx- THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thanks a gazillion for your undying support and encouragement! You deserve a golden scepter of my stories. You reviewed my other ones two, like, a gazillion times!  
  
ANWAYS...  
  
TO:  
  
Tmrwspromise

Mellowyellow36

Nanners-77

Xo Miss Riley Xo

Waterbug 7

Butterflyer

xXxSarahxXx  
  
All of you deserve a million dollars for being the coolest people here on FF.net! you ROCK! THANKS SOOOOO MUCH!  
  
xX... just felt the need to do that! ...xX


	9. Paris in the Winter

xX... Well, I feel good. If any of you have ever read the story A Little Thing Called Life, that author really trashed my other story. I just read the peoples reviews of his story and they are pretty bashing. So, now I feel a little better! Anyway. Hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. If you have any suggestion, I'm always happy to put them in my story: just email me or post it in a review :shmukr2000 aol.com. So... On with it!  
  
!#Zack!#  
  
Good-bye London, Katie and I packed our bags and were on the boat across the English Channel at six this morning. We were probably a sight. Tired and windswept. We look like the devils spit up. Once on the boat, we slept and slept and slept until we landed in some small town near Normandy. We took a cab to Paris. Paris is completely beautiful. Totally, beautiful. It's very easy to tell why they call it the city of light. Once we had checked into our small hotel and taken a shower we were spending the day watching artist paint the Seine and we strolled along the scenic river. Taking in all the b-e-a-utiful views. We stopped to by some chocolate at this fancy truffle shop but decided not to pool all of our pocket cash just to buy one single, solitary truffle. Though they looked amazing and delicious. We decided not to go to any museums and just hang out around town. We stopped at a restaurant for dinner, a small café so we wouldn't have to spend so much money. Paris is SO expensive. We went to this graveyard and we saw the graves of some famous rockers among other notables. It was neat to watch all the fans pay homage to the ones they worship... After dinner we were walking along a small alley when we saw a small sign, barely lit, hanging above an unassuming wooden door. The sign was curved and old wood. It said in fancy letters: La maison de Jazz. Katie pulled me in. Even though I thought it was some sort of whore house, Katie's the one who speaks French. Inside was perhaps the most fun I've ever had! The room was dark and smoky, everyone in Europe smokes, and seating was on three different tiers. Each above the last one, separated by a step. The tables we caskets or rough hewn tables, the tiers were set up in a semi circle, surrounding a large, black and white checkered dance floor. Waiters, dressed casually, scurried around, taking drink orders. The ceiling was lowish and small, homemade light fixtures held damp, dark lights. Directly behind us as we walked in was a swinging jazz band. Playing the best jazz music I'd ever heard. The room as crowded and everyone was laughing and talking and dancing. Katie and I took a seat towards the bar. A waiter scurried over and smiled, taking our order. Katie ordered. After drinking up something that the bartender insisted on giving us we headed for the dance floor where I discovered a hidden talent. Jazz dancing. Katie and I laughed as we attempted to copy the moves of all the experienced club goers. It was a fun night. It was four am and no one was showing any signs of leaving, Katie and I were falling asleep so we bide good-bye to all the new friends we had made, which included Didier, a young guy about my age who we exchanged emails with. We headed to the door and into the cold, uninviting Paris night...  
  
{[}Freddy{[}  
  
Oh god do I feel good, one more joint can't hurt I guess. I still have half an hour 'till the train leaves...  
  
%&)Gordon%&)  
  
Marta loves me! This has to be the best day of my life! Marta wants me to be the dad of the baby. Of course! Of course! Of course! I can't believe it! This has to be the best week of my life! Marta is my dream. I can't stop thinking of her, non-stop, whatever I do, I can't stop. It's a good thing though, I guess. I'm not sure. Anyway, to make this week better, guess what happened. I got into Cornell University! I'm so exited! I dunno where Marta applied to, but I hope she goes to Cornell, although I don't know how likely that is. Probably not much of a chance. But how knows. FUCK DAD! FUCK LAWRENCE! FUCK ALL MY PROBLEMS! Life is WONDERFUL!  
  
--Tomika--  
  
Leonard can go to hell! Apparently Dewey recommended me to one of his friends, Patty something or other, and she's a big talent agent. She's picked me up and I just got back from an audition. No guarantee but I think I did pretty good! I gotta remember to thank Dewey for that one...  
  
=)Billy=)  
  
I don't what came over me; it was an act of desperation. Paired with me seeing a Hallmark Card Commercial. I sent Gordon an email. I don't even know if it's his email anymore, but I just did it, I don't know why. He didn't respond so know I hope that that wasn't his email. HOPEFULLY. Anyway, here I am, living on the street. I stopped by Bobby's apartment but wouldn't take me in. God, it's cold, too cold, very cold, oh so cold...  
  
xX... sorry for the short chapter, I had to stop. ...xX 


	10. When it Happens

xX... ok, I realize that there were a lot of typos in the last chapter. I know that Normandy is not a city but a region among the other many typos. Well, thank to everyone who has reviewed so far. Let's keep it going. ...xX  
  
Summer Hathaway happily walked the streets of New York. The urban paradise was her favorite city in the world. She loved everything about it. She pulled her warm jacket closer to her as she walked down 5th Avenue. "Boy is it cold" Summer thought to herself as she hurried quickly passed a homeless man. At the next block she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked behind her. She slowly turned around and began walking where she came from. She stopped at the homeless man and took out her purse.  
  
"Hold on, one sec," Summer laughed, studying the man.  
  
The man seemed lifeless; his head was hidden by his hands. He wasn't shaven and his clothes looked as though they were once very fashionable. Summer looked at him just double checking. The man grunted, but the grunt did not sound 'manly' per say, more of a gruntish squeak. Summer made up her man. She took out a dollar,  
  
Here ya go, Billy," she smiled and held out the dollar. The man looked up in utter disbelief.  
  
"Summer Jane Hathaway?" The man said looking up, his voice gruff and filled with hurt.  
  
"Billy Gurdwin, I never thought, I thought you were on Broadway."  
  
Billy got up and brushed some of the hair out of his eyes,  
  
"WAS, WAS on Broadway."  
  
"Oh no, what happened? C'mon let's walk," Summer helped Billy up.  
  
"Hey, that's show biz," Billy said, saying nothing on the subject.  
  
"You look famished, lemme buy you a hotdog," Summer paid the hot-dog salesman and handed over a hotdog and a bag of chips to Billy, who devoured them.  
  
"I don't go by Billy, it's Bill," Bill(y) said, matter-of-factly as he munched on the bag of chips.  
  
"Sorry," Summer whispered as they walked.  
  
They walked in silence for some time until they got to where Central Park was no more,  
  
"Listen Billy, sorry, Bill, are you still?" She trailed off...  
  
"I'm not sure what I am," Bill sighed.  
  
"You need a shower and a shave, come to my hotel tonight," Summer wrote down the name of the hotel and the room number, "Night Bill," Summer smiled at him.  
  
Bill watched her leave; finally, a small- crooked smile broke across his face...  
  
..........................................................................  
  
"What?" A grumpy (and quite large) Marta Hale said, opening the house door. She was glaring, but soon it turned into a big smile, "God, I'm so sorry roadrunner, I think it's coming soon," Marta smiled. What a sight for sore eyes. Gordon was holding a bouquet of daisies as he leaned on the frame of the door, "What are doing here, though?" Marta asked.  
  
"I was...uh... in the neighborhood?" Gordon quizzically asked himself as he responded.  
  
"Gordo, you live in LA, this is San Francisco," Marta laughed.  
  
Gordon turned bright red, if that's possible taking into account Gordon's complexion. He hastily shoved the flowers in Marta's direction. Marta caught them as they began to fall towards the ground.  
  
"C'mon in," Marta beckoned Gordon in. The house was a mess, "My parents are out of town, so I haven't cleaned up much yet," she laughed as she saw Gordon's face.  
  
"Marta, I just wanted to know where you're going to college." Gordon asked, stiffly.  
  
"I'm not sure, I haven't heard back—oh god, Gordon, help!" Marta screamed as she fell to the floor and began panting...  
  
xX... sorry for the supreme-o short chapter. I didn't have much time and just wrote really quickly! Uh, more to come, I think, ...xX 


	11. Some Catching Up to Do

xX... sorry about the shortness of last chapter and how bad I worded it, I was really tired and just said 'finish it god damn it, finish it!' so I did, and that's how it turned out. Uh... hm... let's see, I probably won't be writing for a LONG while after this chapter mainly because a producer is interested in my movie and will be using all my time to rework and fine tune the movie. So... That's that, thanks to all my reviewers cuze w/o you, there would be no use in writing! THANKSSS SOOO MUUUCH! On with it! ...xX  
  
%&)Gordon%&)  
  
Holy fuck! Today was quite possibly the scariest day in my entire life. I went out of my way to visit Marta. I bought some daisies for her and was standing in her house, about to ask her where she was going for college and she collapsed onto the floor, panting. Her water had broken. I was in a state of shock; it wasn't until I heard her scream that I snapped back to life and began talking nonstop. "Keep breathing!" "c'mon! Let's get to the car!" "You'll be fine!" etc... I know she'd be alright, she's much stronger mentally than me, and it was actually me that I was reassuring. Imagine what her parents would think if their daughter died in their house cuze I didn't realize that she was having a baby or something strange like that. I broke the speed limit (something I never do) the whole way rushing to the hospital. We got there and she is in major pain, I felt so scared, but I helped her out and explained to the hospital women at the desk why she wasn't registered to have her baby there, (uh! Cuze this was the only one I knew!) But she wanted to make sure I just didn't want free drugs or something. How stupid can you get! There is a woman in labor behind me; I tried very hard not to slap her. Eventually she caved in and took us to a room where the doctor not on duty (Doctor Simmons, bless him) delivered Marta's beautiful boy after over two hours and trying and a C-Section. If something would've happened to her I don't know what I would've done. Thrown myself out the building or something. She's all I have. She was drenched in sweat and her voice was shaking as the doctor held up the precious little guy.  
  
"Please, lemme see him," Marta barely whispered.  
  
"I think you need your rest Ms. Hale," Dr. Simmons said, examining the baby.  
  
"LET ME SEE THE GOD DAMN BABY! IT'S MINE!" Marta yelled as loud as she could. The doctor reluctantly gave the baby to Marta, who cradled it and smiled and kissed its tiny nose for a while. At this point I excused myself saying that I had something in my contact. I went into a stall and shouted and screamed with delight! I came out and went back into the room. Marta's still very week, I'm staying with her tonight. Apparently, her parents didn't know that she was pregnant. Hmm... So here I sit, going over what has happened today in my head. Marta is sound asleep and the baby is in the maternity ward section with the little ones. He's so cute. He's got Marta's hair and her sparkling blue eyes and a cute button like nose. He's got all the toes and fingers and everything. Absolutely perfect. We haven't decided on a name yet. Katie likes Brandon, but I like Eric. I don't know, whatever the name turns out to be it will defiantly not be Chad.  
  
?/Katie?/ We're home. It was a blast, but now we're home. Rome was a joy. Amazing food, great shopping (not that I had any money, but it was fun to browse) and everything else was amazing. I love Zack. There, I said it. Something that has been building up ever since I broke up with Freddy right after the band ended. I began to think of my absolute best friend as more than just a best friend. But a love interest. Of course, Zack was, and still is, shy, reserved, quiet, smart, and absolutely mine! I told him about the baby the last night. He almost fainted I think. He said he didn't know what to think. I told him not to worry, everything will be alright. God, I wonder what some of the other School of Rock girls would say to me know. All those cute, little, reserved girls. I was always the punkish, tomboy. Who would've thought? As the song says,- 17 how will I manage, just another sad statistic know.- I hope not. I never want to be a 'sad statistic'. Unwed mother, yes, only for now though. What would those girls say, what would Alicia say? Tomika? Eleni? Michelle? Marta? What would they say...  
  
........................................................  
  
Ring...Ring...Ring...  
  
"Hmm?" Katie answered the phone. She clutched her stomach. Spring wasn't going well, her stomach hurt more and more, day by day.  
  
"Is Katie Cordova at home?" A small voice said over the line.  
  
"Home?" Katie laughed, "This is she but this is Phillips Green Boarding. Can I help you?" Katie asked, trying to hide her pain from her voice.  
  
"Oh good," The voice trailed off but now it sounded more comfortable, "This is Marta Hale."  
  
There was a long silence while Katie sat on her bed, dumbfounded.  
  
"Hey Marta, god, I haven't seen you in ages. What's the occasion?" Katie chirped.  
  
"Listen, I need to tell you something, really important," Marta sounded more worried now.  
  
"Shoot me." Katie said.  
  
"I had a kid."  
  
Katie was silent again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had a little baby boy," Marta said, sounding very grave.  
  
"God, really? Because... I'm pregnant." Katie sighed into the telephone.  
  
"Really?" Marta asked, pep in her voice now.  
  
Yeah, about 5 months so," Katie commented.  
  
"That's great," she paused, "I think, who's that father?"  
  
Katie hesitated for a second,  
  
"Zack," Katie said, quickly.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I didn't know you two still knew each other!" Marta squealed into the phone.  
  
"Nothing could separate best friends," Katie laughed.  
  
"I think you're just a little more than best friends now, aren't cha!" Marta hummed.  
  
"That's right, and WE went to Europe over winter break!" Katie replied triumphantly.  
  
"Lucky stiff!" Marta yelled. There was a silence as Katie and Marta realized how good it is to have friends, or have new friends that you lost years ago in Katie and Marta's case,  
  
"Was it romantic?" Marta asked.  
  
The girls talked and talked reliving years of separation.  
  
"Marta, who's the father of your baby?" Katie asked, just as the doorknob turned and Zack walked in, he pushed the hair out of his eyes and jumped on the bed next to Katie.  
  
"WHO IS IT?" Zack hissed.  
  
"Marta!" Katie covered the bottom of the receiver, "What Marta? Sorry, didn't catch that." Katie burst out laughing as Zack started tickling her, "HI MARTA! WHATS UP!" Zack yelled over Katie's laughs as the phone fell onto the bed. Katie fought Zack off and picked up the phone.  
  
"Sounds like a party!" Marta laughed.  
  
"So, who's the father?"  
  
"Well, officially Chad, unofficially Gordon," Marta said.  
  
"What does that mean?" Katie asked, hitting Zack playfully with a rolled up magazine.  
  
"Chad did the deed and than left me, Gordon picked me up and is now the father."  
  
"Gosh, that's so sweet! I always knew he was a hero..." Katie trailed off.  
  
"Listen, the reason I called you is because we got this letter from Dewey, and I was wondering if this was still your cell... Did you get one?" Marta asked.  
  
"No, I haven't checked the mail yet today," Katie responded.  
  
"He wants to hold some sort of off to college reunion-slash-party thingy. I think, it's really not clear."  
  
"Hmm, very Dewey-ish." Katie said.  
  
Katie heard crying in the background as she waited for Marta to respond,  
  
"Oh, yeah, I know. Anyway, I gotta go, feeding time. Brandon always feeds when I'm on the phone!" she laughed a motherly laugh, "It was amazing to talk to you again, I'll call later! BYE! Love ya!"  
  
Before Katie could respond Marta hung up. She sat in silence; well now she knew what Marta would say about her pregnancy.  
  
"I'm gonna get the mail, I'll be right back," Katie got up and headed out the door, "Summer! Those pants are gorgeous! Where'd ya get them?" Katie smiled at Summer as Katie headed for the door. Why was Katie suddenly being a lot nicer to Summer than usual?  
  
Summer smiled, that was the Katie she knew. Little did anyone know that Summer had a couple of surprises and changes of her own...  
  
xX... a pathetic excuse for a cliffhanger, I know. Sorry for any typos this time. I'm just LAZY, and don't want to check them right now! Hehe! KEEP REVIEWING! I LUV REVIEWERS! IT MAKES MY DAY! I'm out a here! ...xX 


	12. Of Letters and Proms Nights

xX... well, I guess I'm writing sooner that I expected. Uh... shout out to A.K. if you don't like my stories than no one is forcing you to read them. And before you criticize the summary please take the time to read the story. And news flash, if ya don't like one of my stories, chances are you're not gonna like the other one! But other than that, let's get on with it! ...xX  
  
Katie Cordova began walking up the lawn and towards the cafeteria, as she walked she became tenser, and as a result she ended up sprinting the last couple of yards. She ran into the cafeteria and to the mail counter, impatiently, she tapped her foot on the ground as she stood in the line four or five kids strong.  
  
Someone was listening to music, sitting at a table; someone was chowing down on a Popsicle, she began picking up annoying and small details. A little girls' hair was twirled in instead of out, something she hated, a senior had a mullet, disguised as a stylish do, among other things.  
  
"Name please? .... Name please? ... WHAT IS YOUR NAME PLEASE?!" An impatient junior, working the mail stall yelled at Katie, throwing her out of her trance.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Katie Cordova," Katie mumbled, still staring around the room.  
  
"Here you go, Ms. Cordova," The junior snapped at Katie. She hastily grabbed the piece of thick orange stock paper, folded over and began walking out of the cafeteria, hastily opening it. The handwriting that had scribbled the address was unmistakable. Actually, the envelope was addressed to Katie Cordova, Zackary Mooneyham and Summer Hathaway. But the dumb junior had given the letter to Katie. She stood still in the middle of the lawn as she read the letter. It wasn't personalized, just a general letter. Really an announcement more of a letter. The announcement was printed on orange paper and the writing was inside a big explosion outside, or border.  
  
SCHOOL OF ROCK!  
  
SCHOOL OF ROCK!  
  
SCHOOL OF ROCK!  
  
Attention former members of the kick ass band: SCHOOL OF ROCK  
  
You are invited to a rockin reunion!  
  
To be held at the apartment of Dewey Louis Finn.  
  
Come on July 7 and leave July 10.  
  
DEWEY'S ADDRESS:  
  
712 23rd Street.  
  
New York, NY  
  
Be there or be a loser!  
  
Katie held her breath and stormed into the dorm running into Zack.  
  
"Easy going tiger, watch it!" Zack laughed.  
  
"What? Sorry? OH ZACK!" Katie mumbled in excitement. She pushed the letter into Zack's arms were he read it and hurried off the give it to Summer who read it and hurried off to give it to no one.  
  
"This is the perfect send off to college!" Summer squealed.  
  
"I know!" Katie jumped up and down with Summer as Zack rolled his eyes and collapsed onto Katie's bed.  
  
,Summer,  
  
flashback type thingy  
  
Knock knock knock...  
  
The sharp rapping of metal against a cheap hotel door rang out through Summer Hathaway's hotel suit at the Rega Royal Hotel in New York City. Summer smoothed her black, wavy skirt and tossed her hair before opening the door. A ragamuffin Bill(y) leaned on the doorway waiting to be let in.  
  
"Billy! Sorry, Bill," Summer laughed, "C'mon in, I bought some razors and shaving cream for you. You can use the shower, and do whatever you want. I'm going out tonight. I'll be back at around ten; it's OK, if you're still here!" Summer grabbed her handbag and prepared to leave. Bill said nothing but went straight to the bathroom.  
  
...................................................  
  
"Bill? Billy? Anyone? I'm back!" Summer called, kicking off her high heels and taking out her ear ring.  
  
She had had quite a night. Dinner and dancing with a charming bar tender she had met the night before. He had given her free drinks. Boy had she changed from the girl she had once been... As she reminisced, a handsome, gorgeous, suave, debonair, very well groomed man sauntered out from inside the bedroom.  
  
"Wow, Bill, you look, great," Summer said, slowly. She set down her handbag, unable to take her eyes off the new(ish) Bill.  
  
Bill laughed quietly before slowly moving towards Summer, "Thank you so much for all your hospitality but I really should get going now..." Bill trailed off...  
  
"No! I mean, oh, please don't go," Summer crooned, "Are you sure you're not straight?" Summer questioned. "Damn, all the hot guys are gay!" she thought.  
  
"I don't know anymore, why don't you help me discover..." Bill grabbed a hold of Summer and kissed her. Summer pulled away and laughed but then latched on again. They couldn't part lips, they just couldn't...  
  
END flashback thingy  
  
Summer leaned her head back onto the sofa and stared at the ceiling, smiling...  
  
.......................................................  
  
"Hey Katie?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You doing anything prom night?"  
  
"Are you asking me out?"  
  
"Maybe, depends on your answer."  
  
"No, I'm not, why, are you?"  
  
"Going with you, if you'll let me take you."  
  
"Duh, c'mere Mr. Loverboy, since when did you act like this?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
.......................................................  
  
"Awww, look at him, he's adorable," Gordon smiled. He was sitting Indian style on the floor of Marta's room, watching little baby Brandon sleep. Marta sat on the bed talking to Katie.  
  
"He asked you to the prom!?" Marta squealed, "Aw, that's so cute!" Marta smiled looking up.  
  
Gordon smiled and went back to Brandon Staring.  
  
"Kay...kay...love ya....bye!" Marta hung up and sighed.  
  
"We should go to the prom together," Gordon said out of the blue, "since we have a baby of course," Gordon added hastily.  
  
"My little Gordy-Wordy gonna ask me to the prom?" Marta teased.  
  
"Uh..." mumbled an uncertain Gordon.  
  
"'Curse I'll go with you!" Marta kissed Gordon. They parted lips on account of a crying baby, "We'll finish that later," coaxed Marta. Gordon laughed and went to help Marta as she began to change the diaper.  
  
xX... soooo, that's that. Uh. Check back for the next chapter: two different proms! LATA! ...xX 


	13. Love is a Question Mark

xX... GEEZ! I'm sooo sorry for not following up on a lot of the side plots: AKA- Freddy, Eleni, Lawrence/Michelle, Tomika etc... I'll try to get more of them in, it's just it's getting to be a LONG story and I don't know how much longer I wanna make it. SOOO... that said and done I wanna thank all my reviewers! I bow down at your awesome words of wisdom. You make my day! Before the prom coverage I just wanna post this cool song that will be more relevant in the latter chapters. The name of the song: Love is a Question Mark, the artist: Billy's b-way musical: Taboo. (excuse me, I'm a broadway junkie! Lol! ;) ) PS- this song really fits in to the story before Marta and Gordon and Katie and Zack got together... The song is originally song with 4 people so it fits. Uh, if you'd like to actually here the song you can email me and I can send it to you. Same with the song from Chapter 3. whenever there are a couple of spaced lines that to signify a change in singer in the musical ...xX  
  
** LOVE IS A QUESTION MARK  
  
TABOO:**  
  
I can't explain the attraction,  
I dunno where to start,  
Love's a peculiar feeling,  
  
It's a question mark...  
  
Could be the sound of your laughter,  
The way you say my name,  
Funny there's no way of knowing,  
If we feel the same...  
  
But if you stick around,  
You might find me complicated,  
I'm difficult at times,  
But I'm worth it,  
Really worth it...  
  
Don't get to close...  
  
Don't be afraid...  
  
Don't say too much,  
If ya don't mean it...  
  
I can be kind  
I can be cold...  
  
I've got a heart,  
Haven't you seen it?  
  
Who can explain the attraction?  
You're nothing special to me...  
  
You've got the kind of beauty,  
That the eye can't see...  
  
You know too much for a stranger,  
You're much too fragile to touch...  
  
I'm just afraid if you see me,  
I won't be enough...  
  
Don't get too close...  
  
Don't be afraid...  
  
Don't say too much,  
If you don't mean it...  
  
I can be kind,  
I can be cold,  
  
I've got a heart,  
Haven't you seen it?  
  
Maybe I've seen it...  
  
But if you stick around,  
You might find me complicated,  
I'm difficult at times,  
But I'm worth it,  
Really worth it...  
  
Don't get too close,  
Don't be afraid,  
Don't say to much,  
If ya don't mean it,  
I can be kind,  
I can be cold,  
I've got a heart,  
Haven't you seen it?  
  
Haven't I?  
  
Haven't I?  
  
Who can explain the attraction?  
  
I wouldn't know where to start...  
  
Love's a peculiar feeling...  
  
**ALL**  
It's a question mark...  
  
xX... so that's that, I promise to get to the prom later, bye! ...xX 


	14. HELP!

HEY HEY HEY! I need some advice from you awesome reviewers! My idea bank is running dry and I need you help to think of more ideas to write about, or I can't write and I wanna write!!! SO HELP ME!!!!!!!!! PLZ! I BOW DOWN TO YOU! Email me the idea's (or IM): Shmuke2000 (aim) Shmuke2000aol.com (email!)  
  
Or post it in a review!  
  
I know I can count on you guys!  
  
PS- if you like my stories nominate me or vote for me in the SOR FanFic awards! Xobadrhymer03 is running it! I'm outta here! 


	15. I like hot cops

xX... I have way to much time... I keep on writing and writing and writing. So anyway, this story was nominated for Best Dramatic Story in the short lived FanFiction awards. I went on a huge campaign for votes. I feel like a politician. It's weird. Anyways, I usually don't like to add people that were not originally in the movie, but I was so stumped on the Freddy scenario I decided that I had too. Don't worry; this person won't have much part! ...xX  
  
When we last left off from this enchanting story Frederick Jones was dangerously high in Grand Central Station  
  
"Ohhhhh..." Freddy's voice trailed off as he dragged on his sixth joint. His hair was messy and sticky, his face pale, his clothes shabby and dirty. He was leaned up against the wall towards the end of track 17. He heard footsteps, but this was usual. He had been high for quite some time now. Trains come and go. Freddy wasn't thinking this, of course. He was thinking something more on the lines of, "Have I ever noticed that if you take cheese and dip it in broccoli you would get... cheesybrocoli. Funny word..." A set of footsteps got closer and closer. Freddy paid no attention to them. In fact, he pulled a beanie over his eyes and rolled around. "fun, fun, fun..." Freddy whistled to himself.  
  
"Excuse me... Excuse me... Excuse me, sir?" A small voice piped up, startling Freddy. Caught off guard, Freddy jumped up.  
  
"What, no! How? When! Why? Call the fucking police!" He stopped, his jaw flew open. He was standing in front of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen. Long, curly brown hair. Tight jeans and an orange shirt with a UCLA sweatshirt. Rosy lipstick, no make-up. Still she looked stunning. She was wearing Adidas Spezial's, brown and yellow.  
  
"Who the fuck are you? I didn't know they made guardian angels so gorgeous,  
  
Freddy stammered, tripping as he approached the women. She slapped him with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"My name is Amanda Wilx, I'm a worker at the New York Drug Prevention Squad," She said with some matter of importance in her voice.  
  
"I like hot cops," Freddy managed a high smile.  
  
"You are SO high, it's not even funny. You need help. Get up and come with me," Amanda helped Freddy walk out of the station and she lead him to a tall, normal looking glass/steel building. Freddy paid no attention where she was leading him. He kept looking at her.  
  
They went into the elevator and up to the 10th floor. The tenth floor was filled with cubicles and the smell of coffee wafted through the whole area. It was loud, very loud. Everyone was shouting across the room. Amanda led him to a small cubicle.  
  
"Yo, Frank, look at this one," Amanda said to Frank, a large black man.  
  
"He's gotta be a grade 4," Frank stared at Freddy in awe.  
  
"I'm even better in bed," Freddy smiled, nudging Amanda.  
  
"Get him out of here," Amanda rolled her eyes, annoyed.  
  
Frank led a giddy Freddy out to a dark room. Freddy found a hot pot of coffee in the room and a soft bed. Suddenly exhausted, Freddy collapsed on the bed. Falling fast asleep.  
  
$Marta$  
  
God, everything has to go perfect. Gordon has even agreed to give up his prom and go to mine with me. I'm so excited, what a gentleman. Tonight is gonna be perfect. Mom and Dad are babysitting Brandon, he's a feisty one, he is. I've got an amazing outfit. Nothing to formal. Gordon and I decided not to dress up, what a friggin waste. I'm wearing a dark blue tank top and some soft brown cargo pant type things. They are so cute. My hair is down; I'm almost back to my old weight. That baby put a lot of weight on me. But I'm almost back to normal. I'm almost... ME... again. This summer we are going to New York City for some thing regarding Dewey. I still can't believe what he did to us. We're bringing Brandon. I can't wait to see Marco. And Katie and Zack and Freddy and Eleni. Eleni made sure I looked HOT for my first date. Especially her. I'm almost ready... Almost... Almost. OH FUCK! There's the doorbell. GORDON! Oh god. Mom and Dad better know how to feed Brandon and all that other stuff. I'm going to my prom! I'm a mom at my prom. This is so scary...  
  
--Tomika—  
  
EVERYONE GET READY FOR ME! My CD is released next week. I'm so excited! Can't wait! It's a self titled album. It's me singing some standards. It's awesome. Leonard came by yesterday. He said he heard about my CD and since it was coming out he felt sorry and wanted to take me back. Excuse me? Take ME back. I'm not your property bastard. He just wants to share my glory if I get famous, what a fucking asshole. I kicked him out of the apartment. I'm independent now.  
  
......................................................  
  
Laura Jones sat at the scraggly table in her kitchen. She moaned and sipped her tea. Why did everything suddenly have to go wrong? Why did Freddy leave me? I'm his mother, I'd kill for him. Laura hadn't changed for a week. She hadn't groomed herself for longer. She had been living off toast and jam and tea. He hair was a mess. Silent, she spilled the hot tea on herself.  
  
"Oh fuck!" she yelled, pushing the chair she was sitting on away and jumping up from the table. The hot liquid everywhere. She clutched her hot, burning body.  
  
"Oh fuck you! Fuck you Frederick Jones! I fucking hate my son! I fucking hate you! Go to fucking hell!" Laura broke down crying, she couldn't walk straight and tears came chocking out. She wobbled to the door and pushed it open. Sobbing, she wobbled half ran down the hill and to Peaks Bluff.  
  
"Fuck you Freddy, fuck you for making me do this," she whispered. She closed her eyes and fell...  
  
......................................................  
  
Freddy Jones bolted upright. His palms were sweaty. He could remember nothing, where to hell was he? Than he remember. HOME. He had to get home, he had forgotten about moms' mental weakness. He got up, the world was swirling around him, fitfully, and he made his way to the door and opened it. He was immediately exposed to the light. From the light bulbs.  
  
"He emerges," a voice called out, everyone in the vicinity laughed. Freddy looked at himself in the glass. He was a mess. His hair was everywhere, clothes dirty and torn, eyes: deadpan. He looked dead. He felt dead. The only thing that kept him from going back into the room was the image of Mom the day dad left. The voice was Amanda's.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, you have no idea what the hell I've been through, bitch." Freddy whispered loud enough so people could hear. The room fell silent. Freddy stared at Amanda.  
  
Amanda blinked back tears, smiled at Freddy, at went back to the filing cabinet, which she suddenly found very interesting.  
  
"Come to lunch with me, I need your advice," Freddy's voice whispered behind her. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She looked up, Freddy was a mess.  
  
"Fine, geez, fine," Amanda brushed Freddy off her shoulder and shut the filing cabinet, "Let's go," they walked out the door...  
  
..........................................................  
  
#Eleni#  
  
I HATE EUAN. He's such a prick! One day he loves me, the next he dumps me, for some visiting American slut named Michelle Green. If I ever get my hands on that bitch. I hate Americans. I can't believe I was once on of them. tear everyone: CRY FOR ME! NOW! On the plus side, I got invited to this really exclusive party in America, this guy named Dewey Finn is holding a cool party. I LOVE PARTIES! I just have to get a date now...  
  
xX... sorry, that chapter, everything moved really fast. So, hope you liked it, a little. ...xX 


	16. What Ever Happened to Eleni?

xX... Hola! I just decided to write this because everyone is bugging me 'bout Eleni. So... This is a super cool flashback (I hate doing them but now I feel it's necessary). Let's travel back to when our favorite gang of rockers was the in the wee grade that is... 6th. Ahh... I remember... (strums beard thoughtfully)  
  
Eleni Tishman was having the best year of her life. Everything was perfect. She had a tight nit group of friends. A wonderful boy friend, good grades, she was graduating too, to top it off. Her sister could drive and would always take Eleni where she wanted to go. Her ex-best friend Michelle Green had moved to California. Life was perfect. Everything was perfect. I'm perfect, Eleni often thought.  
  
"Leni! Wait up!" Eleni dropped her bag at her locker and looked up. Marta Hale was approaching her. "Leni, whats up?" Marta asked, working her locker.  
  
"The sky," Eleni replied in a jokingly matter-of-factly voice.  
  
"No, shut up, really, how's Freddy treating you?" Marta asked, taking out her math and science notebook and slicking back her poster of her favorite actor: Jack Black and her favorite hottie: Brad Pitt.  
  
"Your cousin is fine," Eleni added, smiling.  
  
"Oh god, he's so hot..." Marta's voice trailed off...she leaned on her locker.  
  
"Who?" Eleni asked, always up for some good gossip.  
  
"Look at 'em, oh..." Marta smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh, just him," Eleni said, disappointment in her voice. Marta was gazing at the poster of Brad Pitt.  
  
They both laughed as they hurried off to class.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Perfect life... Perfect life... Perfect life...  
  
_"Hey YOU! YEAH YOU! You heard me! What's your fucking problem!? You not see the road signs ass hole!"  
  
"Listen, Mister, I'm really sorry, I was speeding a little I'm sorry..."  
  
"Daddy... what's going on?"  
  
"YOU! You little prick in your little Mercedes, you come 'ere!"  
  
"Dad, I'm just gonna walk home, kay?"  
  
"WHAT! You not gonna come out here? Is that it! Do you know who I am!?"  
  
"Honey, no! Don't go out there!"  
  
"So, he sends out the little one?"  
  
"I'm going home!"  
  
"HONEY COME BACK HERE, PLEASE! NOW!"  
  
"I'm sick of you, Dad, of the way you're controlling me. I've got a date and I won't be late!"  
  
"Baby! Please!"  
  
"Nobody upsets a Cormano on his vacation and get's away with it, c'mere little kid. I got some candy-wandy..."  
  
"Please... Jerk off."  
  
"I'm sorry? I didn't quite get that! Repeat it! REPEAT THAT GOD DAMNIT!"  
  
"Why? For you? You bastard, get out of my way."  
  
"Honey, baby, please come back to the car!"  
  
"No one understands me! No one! Not one person! No one, except him! That's why I'm going to his house, and you-daddy and you- jerk off Italian imbecile is gonna stop me"  
  
"I don't like you using the word imbecile or Italian to describe me, now, I have tried coaxing you, it won't do. I'll have to get the job down myself..."  
  
"ELENI! DON'T GO ANY FURTHER! PLEASE!"  
  
BAM...THUD...CRUNCH...  
  
RRRRRRR......  
  
"Eleni, no, sweet sweet Eleni. My baby girl...  
  
My baby girl... My baby girl...My baby girl...  
_  
Eleni got amnesia. Her parents were threatened by the Mafia. They moved to England later that year... No one saw Eleni after that night. No one knew where she went until her parents sent a letter to the Principal. Who told the class that Eleni was gone. Forever.  
  
xX... sorry for the weird chapter. It's weird, I know... A shout out to Holly: it's OK that you don't like my stories but do the two words Constructive Criticism mean anything to you? ...xX 


	17. Prom Night: Part 1

xX... hey, hey, hey! I guess I'm writing more than I expected. People: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It maaaakes my day! I've decided to do the prom in two different chapters so this is Prom Night Numero Uno. UH... lemme think for a sec. Nope, nothing else important to say! Enjoy! ...xX  
  
"Gordon, hello, come on in!" Josie Hale said. Softly smiling. Still a little mad about the whole baby incident, Josie wasn't fully trusting in any male at the time, "Marta will be down in a second, she's just getting ready. And I have friends chaperoning this prom so if you try anything funny on Marta it'll be your ass," Josie said, becoming a lot sterner. Gordon grabbed the arm of the raggy sofa.  
  
"Mom, god, stop it," Marta laughed, coming down the stairs. Even though they weren't dressing up, Gordon couldn't help buy gawking.  
  
"Gordon Infante! Stop looking at my baby girl!" Josie snapped.  
  
"I'm not a girl mom, I'm a mom like you now," Marta swept pass her mom and took hold of Gordon's arm.  
  
"Let's go," Gordon whispered into her ear.  
  
"Bye Dad, bye Mom! Be back later!" Marta called back as they walked out of the house.  
  
"NO Funny Business!" Josie yelled back at them.  
  
"Don't mind her, she's just, not very trusting, you know. She thinks I'm gonna have sex with every man I see," Marta laughed. Gordon held her hand as they walked to his car. The silver Scion Xa was waiting by the curb.  
  
"Hop in," Gordon said, getting in the drivers seat.  
  
"It was so nice of you to give up your prom to come to mine," Marta said, after a while of driving in silence.  
  
"Hey, what else was I supposed to do, let you go alone?" Gordon smiled.  
  
"You're an angel," Marta whispered.  
  
"If you only knew..." Gordon sighed...  
  
......................................................  
  
Pin Oak High in San Francisco was all decked out for the prom. Being one of the premier Public Charter Schools, the funding for the school was almost endless. And that meant the Senior Prom too.  
  
The theme for the prom was Masquerade. Everyone had to wear a mask of some sort. The thought was that you might meet new people, yeah right. You'll just end up having sex with people you've never seen. Fun, fun, fun. As they pulled up they could here the laughter and footsteps of anxious prom- goers, ready to party hardy.  
  
"Here," Marta said, handing Gordon a "Phantom of the Opera-ish" mask.  
  
"What's this for?" Gordon asked, looking at the pearly white mask.  
  
"The theme is Masquerade, dumb dumb," Marta laughed, pinching Gordon's nose (A/n: don't ask, plz).  
  
"Oh, cool. Our theme was Prom 2020," Gordon replied, in monotone.  
  
"Let's go... Dad... or maybe, Honey. Which one do you like better?" Marta asked, trying on the pet names for Gordon.  
  
"Let's stick with Gordo for right now," Gordon said, putting on his mask. Marta's was a bejeweled pearly white one. Not very different from Gordon's.  
  
They joined hands and headed up the parking lot into the gymnasium...  
  
_"She's fat, look, it's Marta Hale. The slut,"  
_  
Whispers followed Marta all around the gym as she and Gordon made their way to the punch table.  
  
_"Is that the dad? Is that the sick pimp who got the poor girl pregnant?"  
_  
"Don't listen to 'em Gordon, let's get something to drink," Marta whispered to Gordon, who was clearly getting a little nervous. They were pouring some punch when a booming voice rang out from behind them.  
  
"Take off the mask! Let's see who the whore!" It was Chad's unmistakable voice. Loud and obnoxious. Marta turned around.  
  
"Oh, look! I see him! Right there!" she said, annoyed, pointing to Chad's date Mary-Sue (A/N: Pun intended), "There's the whore! You know, he's the guy who got me pregnant!" Marta said matter-of-factly to Mary-Sue.  
  
"Is this true?" Mary-Sue asked, almost in tears.  
  
"What? NO! Her date! That's the guy! He's the pimp!" Chad yelled.  
  
"I've had such a horrible past! All I want is to be perfect! WAHH!" Mary- Sue broke down, crying, running away.  
  
"Mary-Sue! Come back!" Chad yelled after her. Everyone around them was now laughing at Chad. He pointed at Gordon, "I'll get you dirty bastard," He ran off to find his date.  
  
"Ha, ha" Marta giggled as she watched Chad run off. Gordon was horrified behind his mask. This was gonna be hell...  
  
...................................................  
  
It wasn't. It was nothing like Hell. Sure, everyone was whispering about them behind their backs wherever they went. But soon, Gordon learned to stop paying attention to them. It was 3:00am. Most everyone had gone home. Gordon and Marta where still wearing their masks as they watched the clean- up crew make their rounds.  
  
"That was fun," Gordon said, some disbelief in his tone.  
  
"Told you, Gordy Wordy." Marta playfully punched him, "I bet Brandon's been asleep for a long while."  
  
"Yeah, he's so cute, isn't he?" Gordon remarked.  
  
"Adorable, perfect," Marta replied.  
  
"THERE HE IS!" Chad's obnoxious voice boomed from behind them. Marta jumped, then looked annoyed.  
  
"OH FUCK YOU CHAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Marta yelled after him. Mary-Sue was quickly putting on her bra under her dress.  
  
"Let's go, Bastard boy. Stealing my baby and my Marta," Chad put his fists up.  
  
"What? Chad? You still love Marta? MY LIFE IS SOOOO HARD! AHHH!" Mary-Sue broke into tears and ran off. This time Chad didn't follow.  
  
Marta took off her mask, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Listen Chad, this is getting really ridiculous. Your just being a jerk, you don't have to fight him Gordon. Don't sink down to that level. Ok?" Marta started tugging on Gordon's sleeve, he couldn't move though, "Gordo, let's go," Marta tugged some more.  
  
"OH SHUT UP BITCH WHORE!" Chad screamed, punching Marta in the nose.  
  
"Oh fuck him!" Marta screamed, clutching her nose. Gordon sprung into action. He punched Chad quickly in the stomach, than knocking his head into the wall.  
  
"OWWW!" Chad screeched, clutching his head.  
  
To finish it off, Gordon slammed his fist into Chad, making him swallow a tooth.  
  
"Ga-OW-lahgr" Chad yelped indecipherable syllables.  
  
"You ok?" Gordon ran over to Marta.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I swear. Let's get out of here," Marta grabbed Gordon and began running.  
  
"WAIT! YOUNG LADY!" a police man yelled after Marta. Gordon quickly followed. Not wanting to be caught.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Marta and Gordon laughed the entire drive home. Gordon had given Marta a tissue for her nose. As they drove up they become silent.  
  
"That was fun, I guess," Gordon shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, that was fun," Marta said, wiping her nose.  
  
A small peck on the cheek evolved into a full make out session. Finally, pulling apart,  
  
"Let's go inside, be quiet, don't wake Brandon," Marta said, pulling up her tank top strap.  
  
The digital clock in the car read 4:16am as they both tip-toed up to the front walk.  
  
.......................................................  
  
"Oh fuck, there home," Josie thought to herself, "why the hell didn't Dan come home at midnight," she thought again. Josie held a quiet Brandon in her arms.  
  
Breathe Brandon, please, Breathe...  
  
xX... dun dun dun! ...xX 


	18. A Different Story AKA: Prom Night: Part ...

xX... I'm writing again. I've any of ya'll are in drama and would like to perform a low budget, small cast, short and easy play, contact me! I can send you some details on it. Here we go again. I don't know if I have enough idea's to finish it so this MIGHT be the last chapter but... I don't know. OK. I've got another idea. It's cool, so look for that! I also realize that I've lost a bunch of reviewers from my last story. COME BACK! I miss you! Tmrwspromise, blackfloyd, among SOO many others! I MISS YOOOU! Coooome back! I do realize that this story is a much...weirder...story than my others but I appreciate every reviewer and I worry when I loose one! You can email me soooo.... On with the show! ...xX  
  
A soft breeze floated through the tall buildings as Summer Anne Hathaway walked past the neon lights of Time Square (which we will be seeing more of in this chapter seeing as I'm a b-way person! HAHA! Suffer!), all the distracting theaters; advertising last minute tickets to see a play or musical. Fiddler on the Roof, I am My Own My Wife, Caroline or Change, Wicked, Avenue Q... The glitzy theaters and their shows tried to lure people in. 5 TONYS! INCLUDING BEST REVIVAL! Read a bright blue poster advertising Assassins... Hmm... Interesting topic, thought Summer. She was skipping prom night in favor of another "shopping trip" to the city. Hopefully Zack and Katie hadn't caught on yet... She continued to walk uptown, finally stopping at her hotel. She climbed the three flights of stairs to her guest room and opened the door. Silence. Everything was exactly where she had left it. Except for one thing. He bedroom door was open. She smiled as she walked through the door.  
  
"BILLY!" She screamed happily, jumping on him...  
  
...................................................  
  
"Ready?" Katie asked, stepping out of her dorm and into the common room. A black maternity dress. Hair up in a messy bun, two chopsticks stuck through it. Zack held out a rose, he was wearing a black tux, instead of a white tux shirt, was a Pink Floyd Tour shirt. Katie laughed when she saw him. He bare arms exposed, she took off her nicotine patch. Even since she figured she was pregnant, Zack had persuaded her to stop smoking, angel he is, she thought.  
  
"Let's go," Zack said, kissing her.  
  
"ohhh" Katie softly moaned, clutching her stomach, the baby was kicking...  
  
........................................................  
  
"ONE MORE SONG! ONE MORE SONG!" the prom crowd cheered at the DJ. It was 11:06 pm.  
  
"No more songs, no more songs," Katie grumbled to herself. He stomach hurt more than ever, "I need some fresh air," Katie said quickly, making her way to the door.  
  
She got outside and reached for the usual place in which she usually hide her cigarettes.  
  
"DAMNIT TO FUCKING HELL!" She yelled when she realized that they weren't there.  
  
"Cool it, you're getting moody babe," Zack said, coming out after her.  
  
"Sorry, I feel like a pile of shit," Katie said, "I think I'm gonna have morning sickness tomorrow morning. Garunteed." Katie grunted.  
  
"It's ok, you'll be fine, soon it'll all be over, and we'll have a beautiful baby."  
  
"I can't go to college Zack, I just can't. I barely get by with out a kid; I sure as hell won't be able to get by with a kid. You go to college, come back and be president or something," she smiled, and kissed him. She couldn't stop. IT wasn't as though Zack was pulling away either...  
  
She pulled away, Zack was red all over and grinning broadly. They sat in silence, waiting. Not for something specific, just something to think about. Katie's sharp scream broke the silence.  
  
"HOLY FUCK! IT'S HERE!" Katie yelled, in tears, screaming from pain. Zack whipped out his phone and called 911. Quick.  
  
xX... that's it for now, I have more to write but I'm lazy. So, I'll write later. REVIEW! Thanxs to all my reviewers! YOU ROCK THE HOUSE! ...xX 


	19. Driving

xX... So, this is what I had to write that I was to lazy to write yesterday plus some new stuff. FIRST: the new stuff!. Oh a shout out to: !, there is no way on earth that this is going to be a Katie/Freddy fic. I've already done so many chapters setting everything up, and plus, I think this might... surprise you a little... ON WITH THE SHOW! Email me at any time, any one: ...xX  
  
FUCK 911! Jesus Christ! Pick up!  
  
:BLEE-OP:  
  
Zack's cell phone flickered and died. Katie was crying more than she was in pain. Left with not much time and no options, Zack picked up Katie and set her down gently in his car. Getting inside, Zack turned on the ignition. Sweat dripping down his face, staining his shirt with a mixture of salty teardrops and tough sweat.  
  
:VROOOM! VROOOM!:  
  
Zack's car sped off, down the lone, one lane highway he went. Faster and Faster...  
  
.....................................................  
  
(A/N: I can't find the symbols to symbolize the start of Summers' POV so I'm making one up!)  
  
,Summer,  
  
Oh god... What a night... Crazy alcohol induced night. Freaky, crazy alcohol induced night with a once gay man. I need lots of liquor to put that one down...  
  
Billy told me I was too drunk to go home by myself. F him! I can take care of myself. So hear I am, wailing along to Liz Phair. She's hot... Woah, what's wrong with me... I must be drunker than I thought.  
  
I hate one way freeways. The get on my nerves. No room for swerving, just one way going there and one way going to the other there. It's nice and dark on this road. Light bugs me, it makes me see spots. I'm so thirsty...  
  
?  
  
Ohh, that was great. I nice swig of Smirinoff Ice. YUUUUM.  
  
Oh fuck! LIGHT! Those damn spots. They're getting on my nerves. The light just keeps getting closer and closer...  
  
.......................................................  
  
!#Zack!#  
  
Man I'm freaking tired. The only thing that keeps me awake is Katie screaming. We're almost there... Almost... Almost...  
  
?

WHAT?! Oh freak, I just feel asleep, asleep at the wheel. What's with those really bright light? HOLY CRAP!  
  
....................................................  
  
_RRRRR...SCREEEEEECH...CRASH...  
  
Fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire... And a black car, with a drunk girl drives on, she drives on as a red Honda burns, it burns... and burns... and burns..._  
  
.......................................................  
  
"Right, he's good," Amanda looked up at a much better looking Freddy as she signed a slip on the desk of her office,  
  
"Ok, you're good to go, bye," Amanda looked longingly at Freddy.  
  
Freddy blinked and took the slip from her hand.  
  
"I had a nice time with you, over the past couple of weeks. But I think my mom'll be pretty worried 'bout me. I don't think I'll see you again, bye, its been real," Freddy laughed, kissing Amanda one more time before he headed out the door of the same glass building and out into the streets. He breathed in deep and exhaled, heading to Grand Central Station.  
  
?  
  
"Welcome all passengers to Algunquit Maine, please enjoy your stay and we hope to see you on a future Amtrak train soon!"  
  
The voice of the driver of the dirty, musty train boomed over the speaker as they stopped at the end of the line. Six people quietly shuffled off the train. Including Frederick Jones. Pulling his hooded sweatshirt closer to him as he walked out of the train and into the city limits of tiny Algunquit. Quickly, he ran towards his home.  
  
"MOM! MOM! LAURA!" Freddy called as he approached the house. There were no lights. The door was unlocked, Freddy tiptoed in.  
  
"MOM! SORRY! I'M HOME!" He called up the stairs. Nothing. He walked back into the kitchen and looked around. No traces of a note. Looking out the glass back doors he saw yellow police tape surrounding bluff that led off the cliff. Heading out Freddy examined the strange police tape. There was an official police document taped to the tape. Written in big letters on the form was: SUICIDE CASE. It was stamped on the sheet. Freddy ran to the police station...  
  
xX... that's it for now, I gotta go! Bye! ...xX 


	20. Finished It Up! ps i realize this chap, ...

xX... ACK! FUCK! SHIT! GOD DAMNIT! I'm soooooo sorry 'bout last chapter. It was absolutely dreadful, horrible, disgusting, f-d up! First: it was bad. Period. Second: screwed up my format... I'm sorry. I just couldn't end it like that, so here, this is the epilogue. Really, it's a huge cheese-o ending but I can't let Tonya Pinkins and the crew make me depressed like that, so this will be not as depressing but still more depressing that I would like. I'm gonna try to leave most everything up in the air to let you decide how you think it should end. I don't know when I will post again. I have two ideas and I don't know which one to go with! AH! So, this is it! I will post my thank yous at the end of the chappie! ...xX  
  
Zack Mooneyham grabbed the steering wheel and started to turn it as fast and hard as he could. Still to no avail, the oncoming car managed to crash straight into Zack's red Honda Civic.  
  
The bulky black car took little to no damage and continued driving on, shaking off the dent, continuing to swerve as it drove off into the night.  
  
_Meanwhile... Back at the ranch (red Honda)....  
_  
Fire immediately spread like wild fire. Zack screamed as he tried to unbuckle Katie's seatbelt. She wasn't moving. It then occurred to Zack that Katie was dead. The impact had killed her. Her stomach was still giant. But it no longer seemed to have any life left in it. It didn't move. Katie's eyes were open and her mouth in a scream, but she was still as a mouse. In the split second that Zack looked at her he threw open the door and jumped out, dodging the flames. Out of breath and almost dead from all the carbon monoxide Zack immediately black out as he hit the harsh grass. The strength of the fire hit the gas tank and BAM! It exploded like someone coming down on an over ripe melon with a sledgehammer. Killing anyone living, or already dead, in it as it became nothing.  
  
......................................................  
  
"THROW IT HERE!"  
  
"OH! HERE!"  
  
"ME ME ME!"  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
Marta Hale threw her wedding bouquet into the crowd of expecting female guests. Tomika grabbed it from Alicia. Smiling Tomika began kissing Marco wildly. Marta laughed and she and Gordon got into the white Bentley and off to the airport for their honeymoon. As they got in the waved to the guest.  
  
"Before we go to the airport we HAVE to go to the hospital and say goodbye to Brandon," Marta said to the driver and Gordon.  
  
Baby Brandon lay in a crib with oxygen tubes up his nose.  
  
"Even on the verge of death he's so cute," Marta smiled.  
  
......................................................  
  
United Airlines flight 231 landed in the honeymoon destination of Marta and Gordon. New York City. They hurried off to: 712 23rd Ave. A nice brownstone building in lower Manhattan. Home to famous musician Dewey Finn. Also home to a reunion.  
  
"Blondie? Roadrunner? Is that you? Lemme see the ring!" The door opened...  
  
......................................................  
  
"NO! BILLY! We all wanna listen to the School of Rock Demo tape!" Marco yelled at Billy as he took the School of Rock Demo Tape out of the cassette player and shoved in the Taboo CD.  
  
"Look at the CD booklet, and my fab costumes! Ugh! I cannot believe that I ever picked that shade of white to go with Chartreuse Purse. EW!" Everyone laughed and sat back as he turned the CD to the track he wanted.  
  
......................................................  
  
"Mr. Mooneyham. I think you're gonna have to stay in the hospital for a couple more days, you are not well at all!" The nurse commented, checking Zack's Monoxide level.  
  
"But today is the reunion! I have to get out!" Zack demanded weakly.  
  
"No, sorry, go back to sleep," The nurse said, smiling sweetly at Zack.  
  
"Oh fuck this," Zack whispered; unable to stick it to the man without the help of a friend, and a baby.  
  
......................................................  
  
**COME ON IN FROM THE OUTSIDE  
**  
Oceans of tears  
  
Raindrops of regret So much to laugh about,

So much you wish you could forget...  
  
Oh what of wisdom,

It evades me now,

If I could chase the pain away,

You know I'd show you how...

And just when you think You're out there on your own, 

You see yourself in someone else's eyes

And if they told you,

You could never love again, It was a lie...

Hold up your head, 

Never be afraid to shine

Viva la difference,

In my body and my mind,

Out with loneliness,

Such a waste of time,

Come on in from the outside,

Come on in from the outside...

Volumes of words, 

But nothing much is said,

So much to treasure,

Too many demons in your head...

What of the future, 

I'll just watch it dance,

I'll put the past to bed,

And give myself and second chance...

And just when you think 

You're out there on your own,

You see yourself in someone else's eyes

If they told you

You could never love again, It was a lie...  
  
Hold up your head,

Never be afraid to shine

Viva la difference,

In my body and my mind,

Out with loneliness,

Such a waste of time,

Come on in from the outside,

Come on in from the outside...

... Hold up your head,

Never be afraid to shine

Viva la difference,

In my body and my mind,

Out with loneliness,

Such a waste of time,

Come on in from the outside,

Come on in from the outside ... COME ON IN! ... FROM THE OUTSIDE!  
  
xX... well, that about wraps it up! I will put up a personalized thank you sheet soon but I'm just gonna thank these people:  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo  
  
!  
  
JellyBeanQueen897  
  
MellowYellow36  
  
Pannalid  
  
xXxSarahxXx  
  
Banana4422  
  
Nanners-77  
  
Tmrwspromise  
  
Bookworm453  
  
Mel15  
  
X0RockNRoll0x0  
  
Kirstenrocknroll  
  
Flatfoot-92  
  
S.S.I.  
  
Freddy Jones Luver  
  
Butterflyer

-Right! I'm OUT! THANXS! ...xX


	21. Epilouge: THE END!

xX... I know you probably forgot about this story, but I haven't. I decided that I hated the ending and needed something better. Originally this chapter was going to be Zack's suicide note but I've decided to opt to make end the story optimistically. Not happy, per say, just optimistically. Cuze I hate stories where everything turns out "A-OK!", it's just not really realistic. Another note, I haven't forgotten about my other stories, I've been out o town. And I will get my thank you-s up soon. CUZE I LOVE REVIEWERS! THEY ROCK HARDER THAN MODEST MOUSE! Anyways... I present: THE EPILOUGE (2) ps- hope you liked all my music featured in the story. Pps- true to my form, there will be broadway in this chapter! Hehe! ...xX  
  
_ You gotta SLAM the iron down on soul  
  
You gotta SLAM the iron down on my heart  
  
You gotta SLAM IT, SLAM IT, SLAM 'till there ain't nothing left_  
  
**-Lot's Wife, Caroline or Change-**  
  
Zack walked out of the Eugene O'Neil theater and into the fading sunlight, the sudden change of light burnt the soul in his eyes, shielding his eyes from the glorious setting sun, Zack made his way up 49th street and he turned left onto Broadway, walking as far as he could go. Clutching his playbill, as if it was his savior, he walked up to 52nd street and turned right, he walked half the block, stopped at a tall, slightly large slab of metal, with barbed wire running across the top, otherwise known as the Studio 54 Alley. He took out his key and quietly unlocked the door. Stepping into a small, familiar alley, far away from the troubles of the outside world. By now, the sun had set and the extra light that day light savings provides had dwindled to a nothing. And the one, dreary light that lighted the alley was shaking on its thin wire. Zack, walked the length of the alley, passing large crates, filled with mock pistols and other accoutrements of theater. Stopping towards the end, where a shabby door read: STAGE DOOR-BACK, Zack unlocked this and stepped inside. Immediately stepping out of the world and into a different dimension. One that can be described as musical theater. The backstage was narrow and dark. Sets, costumes, other assorted "stuffs" and lighting/technical work all vied for the space, yet they all shared it. The set on the stage remained on, even though the performance was over. It was a large, wooden carnival shooting gallery, with a huge staircase leading to no-where and many hidden lights, doors, trapeze, in which the actors utilized during the performance. Zack stepped out onto the stage; even with all this setting the bare section of the stage was large, and deep. Allowing plenty of room for the actors to do their work. He looked out over the audience. The orchestra (or stage level seating for those of us who are not theater aficionados) was filled with round tables, instead of the normal seats. The balcony was cluttered with seats. The once infamous night club, now a theater. Zack sat at the edge of the stage, letting his feet dangle down, even sitting down he was still taller than the tables in the seating area below. Zack stared into the darkness and silence of it all. The traditional ghost light burnt dangerously low. Bad luck if it went out.  
  
"Enjoy the silence, or do you just wanna steal my role?" A slightly southern, youthful voice woke Zack from his trance, he jumped a little, yet he didn't turn around.  
  
"It's just really peaceful, that's all," Zack replied calmly. Now he got up and turned around. A young man, maybe late thirties, with short blonde hair stood before him, his black t-shirt hung loosely on his body and his jeans clung tight. The man was carrying a gun.  
  
"I'm sure it is, Zack," the man replied, looking out over the audience, gripping the gun tightly.  
  
"Neil, the shows over, put the damn toy gun away," Zack said, annoyed at Neil.  
  
Neil smirked but continued gripping the gun, "It helps me keep in character, even though I'm not performing."  
  
"Bull shit, you're just trying to scare me. You want my job! You're the jealous one, you wish you could play electric guitar in a musical orchestra," Zack paused and took in what he had just jokingly said, "God, did I sink THAT low?" Zack asked.  
  
"You were called a child prodigy, weren't-cha," Neil smiled, circling Zack, "Destined for a Grammy or four," Neil quoted with sarcasm, "Now look at ya, playing Sondheim for some actors. Poor baby," Neil said, sitting down on a crate, one that was a prop which had been left on stage. Zack looked down to hide the fear, jealousy, and sadness that had suddenly overtaken him.  
  
"Shut it Neil," Zack whispered, he took out a pill and popped it into his mouth.  
  
"You still on that nasty shit?" Neil asked, opening the crate and slipping the dud gun in.  
  
"Doctors orders, helps keep depression, anger, fear, any of those emotions that might lead me to do something rash," Zack mocked his doctor.  
  
"That's sick, the perfect cure for depression. I know it, going to a diner and sitting up at the counter, and ordering a milkshake, sharing it with ya girl..." Neil froze mid sentence, a tear trickled down Zack's cheek.  
  
"Aw, Fuck! Sorry Zack, really am, I just forgot, really. I'm an ass and I know it," Neil put a hand on Zack's shoulder, who shrugged the hand off. Wiping the tear, Zack looked up,  
  
"I'm fine, really, it's OK, I'm think I'm over it by now," Zack said, smiling weekly.  
  
"So why the hell you here anyway? You called in sick, we got the 'placement to play for ya," Neil asked Zack, questioning him hard.  
  
"Forgot my guitar from yesterday," Zack said, he looked up at the two box seating areas. They had been converted into Orchestra pits, or boxes in this case. Since the boxes were ten, twenty feet off the ground Zack climbed the little ladder that lead up to them, he rummaged around the dirty pit until he found his guitar. Grabbing it and hastily shoving it in the case he carefully walked down the ladder and back into the stage where Neil was looking at his checking his "theater cubby". Or his mailbox where people could leave notes, the paycheck could be left, notices etc...  
  
"Zack?" Neil asked, he was staring at a notice.  
  
"Hmm?" Zack replied zipping up his case.  
  
"We're closing," Neil said quietly.  
  
"What? We won five Tony's, sales are up, what's the problem? It's a mistake," Zack shook it off and went to his cubby, inside was a paycheck and a ominous slip of white paper.  
  
TO: All employees of the Roundabout's production of ASSASSINS FROM: Producer David Tomlin SUBJECT: Closing date, Two weeks notice -Guys, it's me, Roundabout's closed us, the shows done, we will be recording an album the next week. Sorry, in your cubby you'll find you're last paycheck. It was fun working with all of you, I hope to work with you on a later production. From: Dave.  
  
Zack dropped the notice. That can't be. Neil patted him on the shoulder and said some good-bye, but Zack didn't here, he just stared at the notice, now on the floor. The words sounded like BLAH's. He heard a door slam. Zack collapsed in a heap on the stage, did anything last? No? Nothing lasted, not when life is what it is.  
  
.......................................................  
  
"GOOD-BYE ASSASSINS!"  
  
POP!  
  
Another bottle of champagne was opened up and the cast, crew, and orchestra were partying the closing night bash at producer Dave Tomlin's Park Avenue penthouse.  
  
"That was some run, eh?" Michael Cerveris laughed with Neil.  
  
"QUIET! QUIET! QUIET PLEASE!" David yelled over the roar of the crowd, at least thirty strong, even a little kid from the cast was getting tipsy, "As tradition for all my shows I like to give out awards! So, let's get started!" Drunken cheers erupted from the crowd.  
  
"Oh, hush!" David 'poo-poo'd', "The winner gets two tickets to my next show: Jerry Springer the Opera (A/N: IT'S A REAL SHOW! I SWEAR! I HAVE THE ALBUM!), which will debut in San Francisco. OK, the awards..." There were at least 10 awards. Soon, six men and four women were smiling proudly, clutching the two tickets to the infamous opera/musical.  
  
"The final award, my: When You Need A Friend award. This award goes out to the person who was an all around great guy...or gal. Just really pleasant. The award goes to: Zack Mooneyham from the orchestra!"  
  
Other orchestra members cheered and patted Zack on the back, he smiled and took the ticket, although he was 18, he still had downed at least four glasses of champagne. The laughing and the smiling and lights became blurry and Zack found himself sitting down, waiting the evenings end...  
  
.......................................................  
  
Zack sat at the counter...of a diner....drinking a milkshake... without a girl. Or a baby. He stared at the tickets. These could go for hundreds on Ebay. Zack thought, he wasn't much of a theater guy, but Jerry Springer, the opera musical mix? How could he miss it?  
  
"Need someone to go with?" A small voice asked from behind him. Zack looked up startled.  
  
"Summer?" Zack smiled.  
  
xX... that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for my Broadway obsessive-ness. It's just me! Well.... I'd like to thank all my reviewers for being so kick ass and finally, all the musicals I cited: Caroline, or Change among others... And: on of Sondhiems greatest works: Assassins, which was brilliantly revived on Broadway this year, everything I described about the theater and it's surroundings where true. 100%. I saw the show. Michael Cerveris and Neil (Patrick Harris) are real actors who stared as John Wilkes Booth and Lee Harvey Oswald, accordingly, in the revival. So a big thanks to all of those people and the music and all of that! I hope I didn't bore you with this chapter! A final shout out: GO SEE A PLAY OR A MUSICAL!!!!! Or get an album! If you need suggestions on kick ass, modern musicals ask me! I love getting new people into show tunes (there are some musicals with songs like: Chick with a Dick, The internet is for porn, and Everyone's a Little Bit Racist!). Email: THANKS SO MUCH, THIS STORY WAS A BLAST TO WRITE! ...xX  
  
ps- this chapter has not been edited for spelling... so don't kill me!


	22. Thank You

xX... I finally got around to writing these Thank Yous ...xX

First of all, I would just like to say that... I GOT 104 REVIEWS! The most I've ever gotten!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! (well, most of you). It's been lots of fun writing about everyone's problems (hehe) and I hope you enjoyed my story and all that stuff so now I will thank everyone who reviewed my story!! THANK YOU!

Tmrwspromise- thanks so much, you were such a faithful reviewer and I really appreciate everything you said!

Mellowyellow36- thanks for reviewing a lot, I'm glad you liked the story and I'm glad you thought Lawrence is a bitch, even though he should be a bastard unless he got a sex change, but WTF! Thank a million!

Nanners-77- I feel very honored to have you reviewing my story, your story (gone and lonely) is what inspired me to write a fanfic! Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!

Xo Miss Riley Xo- Riley, Riley, Riley... You had fun ending your reviews. You went to the ranch, you came back, you rocked out, you were a raspberry, you were a rattler, among so many other things. I had so much fun reading your reviews! Thanks a bunch!

Waterbug7- I sorta lost you, in the middle of my story (u stopped reviewing) I felt hurt (j/k), thanks for all your reviews!

xXxSarahxXx- my most faithful reviewer, reviewing, like, every chapter! I owe you everything! THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!

Bookworm453- you reviewed only once or twice but I appreciate you reviewing. It made my day!

Animal-lvr- you also reviewed only once or twice but thanks so much for your kind words!

Butterflyer- yes, this is a very strange story...thanks for reviewing!

!- you reviewed so many times! I LOVE YA FOR IT!

FreddyJonesLuver- I guess I know who you have a crush on... you reviewed once but thanks so much, because it meant a lot to me!

Pannalid- thank you so much, your review really put a smile on my face, thank you so much, (you were one of my reviewers from Where Did All Those Years Go) and I love ya for it!

Kirstinrocknroll- thank a billion, another one timer but it made my day!

Flatfoot-92- thank you so much! It was really thoughtful to review (hehe) awesome review!

S.S.I- another one time, thanks so much!

Mel15- thanks one timer! You rock!

Banana4422- you started late in the game but you rock for reviewing my story!!!!! KICK ASS!

Jellybeenqueen89- we aren't that good with writing are we? That's ok! Thanks for reviewing!

Nisha- thanks so much, you started late also but that's ok, because you are awesome!

Gail- I have no idea what you meant, but thank you anyway!

Xobadrhymer03- you reviewed once but I'm so glad you like it because you are such a great writer and I admire you!

AND NOW...

A.K- who the fuck are you? And maybe you should try reading the story before you totally dismiss it because of it's summary and maybe if you read it you might like Zack/Katie, OH MY GOD! That would be horrible! TRYING SOMETHING NEW??? NOOOOOO! Thanks for reviewing my story because it gave me a chance to let my anger out!

And my number one flamer ("Who isn't flaming")

HOLLY- I'm glad you signed in because I can see your profile, not that interesting. Are you from the Oklahoma? Anyway...saying that this story "sucked ace cat" (w/e the fuck that meant) sure sounds like a flame to me, and maybe you can try constructive critiscism to help me make my stories better. Because: NEVER WRITE ANOTHER STORY AGAIN, really doesn't help me. No, let's do some math (or is that to complicated for you) A.K. reviewed 2ice, you reviewed 2ice, that's 4. take 4 from 104 and you get 100 reviews you liked the story! So, your one little flame won't make a difference to me, and if you want a happy, fun, cotton candy ending- go read another story, because these stories aren't that! Thanks anyway for nothing! You really let me get my anger out!

So, thanks everybody ( I don't think I missed anyone, but if I did thank you and I'm sorry) go read my latest story: Something Just Broke (not if you want a happy, black and white story though)! I LOVE YOU AND I WILL MISS WRITING THIS STORY! Some people told me they wanted a sequel. If you do please review and tell me! Thanks!

-Sam the Broadway Junkie!


End file.
